Hijacked Loved
by mcangel1976
Summary: HE is all that she can think about at night. SHE is someone who distracts him in every way possible. What if two others had entirely plotted this scheme so that they could at last have the secret love that they had been denying for a year now? Collaboration with oreobabez. Pairings are Haruhi/Satoshi and Hunny/Mori.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer (in effect for the whole story)… We do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters. We wish we did, but dream land is not the real world. **

**A/N: Hi everyone. This is collaboration between mcangel1976 and oreobabez. Enjoy and let us know what you think. **

Prologue

Honey and Mori sat in music room three watching the only female host in the Host Club. She was tidying up the room now that the club was finished for the day. Looking towards each other and nodding, their eyes wandered back towards the girl still dressed in a male's uniform.

Haruhi had yet to come out as a girl, but in the last year her popularity had soared rivaling that of Tamaki Suoh. She loved the club and friends she had made of the six men that made up the remainder of the host club her first year in school. Now in her second year, she was still dressing as a boy and was still somehow hosting both guys and girls.

Sighing to herself, Haruhi couldn't help but look around the room with her eyes landing on two boys in the corner. She smiled at the sight of Satoshi Morinozuka trying to instruct Yasuchika Haninozuka about how to be a proper gentleman befitting his station. It looked like Chika was tuning his cousin out. The younger siblings of Mori and Honey had joined the host club this year and replaced their brothers, but the older generation always made it a point to stop by and visit everyone when they could.

Suddenly a pair of eyes caught hers and held them captive for a moment before Haruhi was able to look away and busy herself with her cleaning duties again. If anyone really looked at her, they would see her blush. Satoshi was the only one that could do that to her; it was just too bad the feelings she had started to have for the younger man were not reciprocated.

Satoshi had felt a set of eyes on him and looked up. He caught Haruhi staring at him before she quickly looked away. His own countenance faltered briefly and he could feel his heart speed up. It only happened around her. Sighing, he thought to himself, _"If only she felt the same way about me."_ Turning his attention back to Chika, Satoshi tried to get Haruhi out of his mind.

"Takashi did you see what I saw?" Honey asked his taller cousin. The new school year had started about five months ago and they could both see that there was something going on between the younger Morinozuka and Haruhi. He and Mori discussed it after they had first introduced the two younger people a year ago: there had been sparks.

"Yah," Mori said simply. He knew that his brother had feelings for the second year student, but he also knew that Satoshi did not think that Haruhi felt the same. His brother had nursed his crush since the first day he met Haruhi, and it appeared that things had gotten stronger with time. The times he and Honey came to the host club to visit, they would watch Satoshi and Haruhi; and each time their feelings were more visible than the last. Neither was making a move though and that is why he and Honey had decided that they needed to do something about the situation themselves. Haruhi being dense would not realize someone else had feelings for her. She still didn't realize Tamaki had feelings for her beyond friendship. His brother was stupid enough to hold himself back instead of face rejection.

"We have got to get these two to admit that they care about each other!" Honey declared as he popped another piece of cake into his mouth.

Just then everyone turned to the center of the room when they heard Tamaki screeched, "Haruhi my precious daughter! Did you have a good day? Do you want a ride home?" The poor teen was held in a death grip and was being spun around the room by the self-proclaimed king of the host club.

"Let me down senpai! You are not now, nor will you ever be my father! LET ME GO!" Haruhi yelled trying to break Tamaki's grasp on her.

"Oh you are just so cute!" Tamaki exclaimed. He stopped the spinning, but he didn't release her. Suddenly he screamed, "OW!"

Satoshi was standing next to Tamaki with his shinai in hand ready to strike again, "Tamaki-senpai, you need to let her go now."

Tamaki released Haruhi and then ran towards Kyoya, "Mommy he hit me with his stick!"

Blushing, Haruhi stammered, "Thanks Satoshi."

"Anytime Haruhi-senpai," Satoshi muttered before turning away and going back to his seat next to Chika.

Honey and Mori looked at each other again. "Is Satoshi still competing in the kendo match this weekend?" Honey asked.

They had discussed their plan previously. Honey and Mori would get Haruhi and Satoshi together at a location without the rest of the hosts present. Well actually without Tamaki or Hikaru there since they could throw a wrench into the plan. The kendo tournament was perfect. Haruhi could cheer on Satoshi before the couple was whisked away to a romantic dinner. Haruhi and Satoshi would just have to realize that they had not choice in the matter. It was time that they stopped trying to fight their feelings and instead moved forward.

"Yes, he is," Mori responded.

"I have already talked to Ranka-Chan. She does not have plans this weekend. I will call her tonight and invite her to the meet. Is everything else ready for them?"

Nodding, Mori turned to his blonde cousin and said, "Yes. The reservations have been made and I have talked to my parents. They approve."

"Good! They will never know what hit them until it is too late," Honey giggled and scooped some more cake into his mouth. He and Mori were doing this for Satoshi and Haruhi's own good, and in the end will not be able to resist the draw of each other. It was perfect.


	2. Initiate Phase One

**A/N: We are so happy that you are enjoying the story so far! Here is the next chapter. Please review and let us know what you think. FYI… this story will be updated weekly, every Sunday. **

Chapter 1 – Initiate Phase One

Honey had gotten in from his dojo a few minutes ago and it was about time to call his favorite female host. Tonight the plan would be set into action. The accomplices were all informed of the plan and ready help where needed. Smiling, Honey thought about the conversation he just had with his brother, even Chika approved of the plan; of course before they could have the conversation, Honey had to show his little brother who was still number one.

Thinking about his younger cousin and Haruhi, he giggled. It was obvious to everyone around them that they liked each other, but for some reason they remained oblivious to it. Honey even believed that Tamaki and the twins realized how much Haruhi cared for Satoshi, but chose to ignore the signs because they were all still harboring feelings of their own for the young girl. It wasn't hard to do, she was sweet, pretty, smart, loving, a good cook, etc. She was a total package, but she had eyes for only Satoshi, and it was time that the two teens fessed up. Mori and Honey swore a pact to bring them together, and there was nothing that could stop them. Not even the other hosts.

_Flashback…_

_Honey and Mori had invited the host club over to the Morinozuka estate for a get together. It was summer and it was the perfect time for a pool party. They would have lots of food, games, and fun; but most importantly, a pool to keep them cool in the heat. _

_Originally Satoshi was going to go over to Chika's house for the day, but Mori had invited him to hang out with the host club. His big brother even told him that Chika could come as long as he did not fight with Honey that day. With an invitation like that from his idol, he could not resist and finally convinced Chika to come over as well._

_As the remaining members of the host club made their appearance, Satoshi and Chika decided that staying in the background was the best thing for now; especially since one of them needed to stay away from his older brother. Unfortunately it didn't last long and soon, Satoshi had his shinai out in order to teach his best friend a lesson. He stopped just short of hitting Chika on the head when a voice behind him told him to stop. It was one he had not recognized. _

_When Haruhi arrived at the Morinozuka estate, she needed to get changed into the swim suit that she had snuck into her purse with her. The twins had given her a bikini that she did not want to wear, but put it on so that they could get out the door and over to the party without being late. However, now that they had arrived, she could change into the one-piece suit she had brought. She asked where the bathroom was and as soon as the door was shut and locked, she put on her own swimming outfit. As she joined the rest of the party though, she saw two strange kids and one was about to hit the other one with a stick. Her sense of justice burst forth and she yelled, "Hey stop that!" When the taller of the two turned around and looked at her, she temporarily lost her train of thought._

_Satoshi turned around and saw a cute girl wearing a pair of baggy grey shorts over a blue swimsuit. Her eyes were so brown and large; he knew he could lose himself if he wanted to. Shaking his head, he said, "What do you mean stop? Yasuchika needs to learn that he cannot be disrespectful to his elders, aka Mitsukuni."_

_Walking up to the strange boy, Haruhi realized that he looked a lot like Mori. She grabbed the shinai out of his hands and glared at him, "How would you like it if I hit you with this? I don't care what he did, that is just mean!"_

"_Haru-Chan! I want to introduce you to Satoshi. He is Takashi's little brother. This is Chika-Chan, and he is my little brother," Honey said smiling hoping to diffuse the situation a bit, but it seemed as if he could feel something pass between Haruhi and Satoshi. Grinning some more, he said, "Satoshi, Yasuchika, this is Haruhi Fujioka."_

"_She's a girl!" Both Chika and Satoshi said together. When they were told that the hosts were coming over for a party, they were expecting all boys. Needless to say it was a shock to their system._

"_Of course she is a girl!" Honey giggled as he ran off to get another slice of cake._

_"If you are a host, how are you a girl?" Satoshi asked tilting his head to the side confused._

"_I broke a vase and am hosting in order to pay it off," Haruhi murmured._

_Chika pushed up his glasses and grumbled, "Whatever. Let's go Satoshi."_

_Satoshi felt like he was dazed and he didn't know why. He felt his cousin pull him away from Haruhi and could do nothing but turn his head and watch her as the Hitachiin twins walked up to her. She looked slightly annoyed, but he soon realized that he had to stop watching her and face front again since it was getting uncomfortable to keep his neck in that position. Too bad he wasn't an owl._

"_I think Sato-Chan is a little surprised to find out that Haru-Chan is a girl," Honey stated to his stoic cousin._

"_Ah," Mori said as he watched his brother being dragged by Chika. There was something about his brother's expression that told him there might be more to the story than that, but Satoshi and Haruhi had just met and it could very well be nothing more than shock. He would observe them some more though. _

_As the day progressed everyone enjoyed themselves. The food was eaten and the pool had been used a lot, but it was time for a game. Honey called everyone over to where he and Mori were standing and explained what was happening next, "We are going to have a treasure hunt. Everyone will be on a team of two."_

_Tamaki ran over to Haruhi and pulled her into a tight embrace, "I will be on a team with my beautiful daughter! Isn't that right Haruhi?"_

_Haruhi was trying to push Tamaki away from her and yelling, "You are not my father Tamaki-senpai. You need to put me down right now!"_

_Mori came to Haruhi's rescue and pulled her out of the tight grasp of the host club king. He set her next to his brother and Chika knowing that Tamaki would not take one step towards her._

_Once the Haruhi situation had been taken care of, Honey continued, "Tama-Chan, everyone will draw a number from this bag. Your partner will be the person that has the same number as you do."_

"_Are you playing too Honey-senpai?" The twins asked simultaneously._

"_Yes, Takashi and I are both playing since Kyo-Chan is the one who came up with it and had the treasure hidden. He will be the only one not participating," Honey stated simply. He looked over the others and asked, "Is everyone ready to draw numbers?"_

"_Do I have to participate?" Chika groaned._

"_Yes you do! Stop being a spoil sport or I will teach you a lesson you will never forget!" Satoshi shouted at his best friend._

"_Fine! I will participate, but I refuse to be on a team with my alien brother!" Chika yelled back._

"_Why don't we just draw the numbers and see what happens before you start being so demanding!" Satoshi bellowed attempting to get in his cousin's face. The affect was diminished since Haruhi was in the middle and did not move._

_Pushing both teens that were trying to get to each other through her personal space, she growled, "Both of you stop it, or I will make you stop!" _

_Everyone stopped and stared at the small girl that was threatening the youngest of the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families. Most people didn't have the guts to do that, and she had already yelled at Satoshi once today. This had to be a record. _

"_Let's draw," Mori said breaking up the silence. _

"_Yah Takashi! It is time for everyone to draw their numbers!" Honey exclaimed and reached into the bag to pull out his number. _

_Everyone took a turn, each grabbing a number from the bag until the teams were decided: Mori and Honey, Hikaru and Tamaki, Kaoru and Chika, Satoshi and Haruhi. Tamaki was not happy about the fact that his daughter was not with him and cried, "How am I supposed to protect my baby girl if I cannot be with her? Satoshi could harm her!" Tamaki's rant earned him a glare from Mori and he immediately ran to his corner. _

_Hikaru walked up to his over dramatic friend and declared, "Get up boss. We don't want to lose, do we?"_

"_No! I need to win for my daughter so that she can be proud of me. Don't worry Haruhi, Daddy will win this treasure hunt for you and you can have anything I find!" Tamaki gushed as he popped up from his corner._

_Everyone face palmed at the king's over enthusiastic declaration. To the other hosts, this was normal even if it was a bit irritating. To Satoshi and Yasuchika, it was a pathetic attempt to get the girl, and Satoshi did not like the idea of Tamaki getting this particular girl._

_Each team was handed an envelope by the Shadow King. When he instructed the teams that they could open their little package, everyone found the first clue inside. _

_Haruhi had pulled Satoshi to the side so that they could discuss the clue without anyone overhearing them; plus it would get her away from Tamaki. Through deductive reasoning, the pair figured it out and made their way to the second clue. This continued until they reached the end, and when it came to racing for the treasure, it was a contest between team Honey/Mori and team Haruhi/Satoshi. Somehow in the end both Mori and Honey lost their footing, thus allowing Haruhi and Satoshi to win the treasure and ultimate victory._

_Honey and Mori watched as Satoshi and Haruhi claimed their prize and hugged each other before pulling back quickly, avoiding eye contact. The blush was evident on both teens' faces. Honey and Mori looked at each other and it clicked, there were sparks between Mori's little brother and the only female host. "I think we may need to help Satoshi and Haru-Chan. You know how she can be," Honey whispered seriously to his companion. When he saw Mori nod in agreement, he giggled. This was going to be fun._

_End of flashback…_

Sighing and shaking his head, Honey started to wonder if their plan was going to be enough to bring the two oblivious teens together. The pool party had happened a year ago, and Satoshi and Haruhi were no closer to getting together today than they were then. Crossing his fingers, he dialed the phone number he had long ago memorized.

_Riiiinggg. Riiiingg. Riiiing._

Haruhi quickly got out of the shower as soon as she heard the phone ringing. Slipping on her robe, she knew that her dad had just left for work about ten minutes ago, so she was the only one at home to answer the phone. She had learned a long time ago that if it was the host club calling, they would call until they got someone to pick up. Instead of listening to incessant ringing all night, it was best to stop what she was doing and answer the phone. "Fujioka residence, Haruhi speaking," Haruhi said panting a little from her jaunt down the hall.

"Haru-Chan! Are you going to be busy tomorrow?" The cute blonde Lolita boy asked excitedly as soon as he heard his friend answer the line. Although he did not want to admit it to her, he already knew that she was not overly busy this weekend.

"Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked and then found herself smiling. "No, I do not think that I am going to be busy tomorrow. Why do you ask?" She replied.

"Well, the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families would like to request your presence this weekend. Takashi and I are going to a kendo meet tomorrow, and then we were hoping you would like to join us for a slumber party, Haru-Chan! If you are wondering, the other members of the club won't be there. So you will not have to worry about Tamaki and the twins," Honey said trying to convince her to attend the competition. If she didn't come, it would ruin the plan!

"A kendo match? Yah, I can come. I think it would be a perfect excuse to get away from the others and I have always wanted to watch one. I know that Satoshi and Mori-senpai compete in them all of the time," Haruhi stated. Smirking, she continued, "Perhaps I could even learn a bit of defense to use against Tamaki-senpai and the twins. I would be happy to join you and your families for the weekend. Besides a whole weekend without being bothered by you know who, would be nice for a change."

"Great! We will send a car to pick you up at 9AM. The meet starts at 10:30AM, but we want you to be able to get here in enough time. Oh, and you should probably dress in relatively nice clothing. Think dressy, but not formal. You do not have to go out of your way to look fancy. Though, I will tell you that the dressing up part is going to be more so for the family dinner that will be following the competition. You are invited to that also. Is that ok Haru-Chan?" Honey inquired. He hated that he had to fib to his friend even the small amount that he did. It made him feel guilty, but if she knew that the dinner would just be her and Satoshi, instead of a family dinner, she may have declined the invitation.

"That sounds good senpai. I will be ready to go by 9AM!" Haruhi agreed. She listened as Honey said his good byes and she in turn said hers before hanging up the phone.

"_Kendo, eh?_ _I wonder if Satoshi will be participating tomorrow. No! Bad girl! It is a useless effort to even think that you could have a chance with that boy. You need to get over this little crush now. As a matter of fact, I'm sure he does not even like you in that way. Now is the time to stop thinking about him and get rid of all thoughts that centered on Satoshi Morinozuka. You need to get a grip because you have things you need to do before you leave tomorrow: make food for Dad for the weekend, make sure a note is left stating that you will be at the Haninozuka estate and will return on Sunday, pack." _Haruhi argued with herself. She knew what she would make for her father and with that decided, she thought about what she would pack. Knowing that she would be around two prestigious families, she decided she better pack an extra dress to wear on Sunday if needed as well as her casual clothes.

Once the meals were prepared and her bag packed, Haruhi decided to get some of her studying completed. Her concentration lasting only three quarters of an hour as thoughts of her day flitted through her head. Those thoughts always opened the door to a certain first year kendo captain. The more her mind wandered, the more she began to think about the happy go lucky, kendo loving kouhai. How his dark eyes had captivated her body and soul when she had first met the boy last year. How his smile seemed to set her heart to racing; and how the sound of his voice set a blush on her cheeks and chills on her skin.

With a sigh, Haruhi decided that she needed to get some sleep since she couldn't seem to concentrate on her work anyway. Getting up from the living room table, she made her way to her bedroom and lay down. She knew that she needed to get her rest in order to keep up with Honey because when it came to the host club, there was no such thing as too much sleep. However, even in her sleep, Satoshi Morinozuka's dark eyes and bright smile seemed to follow her into the abyss of darkness.


	3. Cheering for Love

**A/N: We are excited that you like the story. Mori and Honey have a lot of plans for Haruhi and Satoshi. Enjoy the next chapter and please let us know what you think. **

Chapter 2 – Cheering for Love

Haruhi woke up the next morning before her alarm went off. She was excited and over eager to start her day. Rushing through her morning routine, she was completely ready to go by 7:50 am and knew that she had another hour before the car would be there to collect her for the tournament. At that thought her mind raced through others, "_Is Satoshi going to be there? Well Honey-senpai did say Haninozuka and Morinozuka families. Is he competing today? I wonder what he will look like in his gear." _

Taking a deep breath, Haruhi forced herself to stop her wandering mind and decided to have a little chat with herself, "It doesn't really matter if he is there or what he looks like; you need to pull yourself together. Now is a good time to study." She went and grabbed one of her books and looked around the room. If her father heard her talking to herself, he might think she was insane; however, telling one's self to stop thinking and to study was easier said than done, and soon the words on the page were just black and white specs of nothing.

"Haruhi, are you ok dear?" Ranka asked as he walked out of his bedroom to find his daughter staring into space. "_I wonder what happened this time," _he thought to himself.

Haruhi jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find her father standing there looking worried. "Dad? What are you doing up? I thought you would still be sleeping," Haruhi grumbled. She hated to be caught daydreaming, and being caught by her father made it even worse.

"Well I got home this morning and got your note and I thought I would get up to see you off. I just had to see my little girl in a dress and all made up!" Ranka gushed pulling her up from her seat and swinging her around the room. Finally setting her down, he stepped back and said, "Now let me get a look at you!" His excitement started to diminish, "Dear is that how you plan on looking today?"

"What's wrong with the way I look Dad?" Haruhi bellowed. Looking down at herself, she couldn't see anything wrong. The pale peach dress came to just above her knees and had short sleeves with a square neckline; and most importantly her father is the one that bought it for her. She put a couple of clips in her hair to hold back her bangs and put on a touch of lip gloss. Before her father got up, she thought she looked cute, but now she wondered how others would perceive her.

"Well dear, the dress is fabulous, if I do say so myself, but the hair and make-up leave something to be desired. Come on, we have just enough time to fix it before the car arrives," Ranka declared and grabbed his daughter's hand pulling her into the bathroom to give her a quick make over.

Haruhi groaned as her father went to work and kept trying to tell him to keep it light. She hated to wear too much make up and wanted to look like herself when it was over with. Hoping that when Ranka was done she would not look too made up, she let her father do what he would; knowing if needed, she would have enough time to wet her hair down and apply soap and water to her face. This was doable.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it? I am done and you look stunning!" Ranka stepped back from his daughter surveying his work. His little girl was growing up and becoming a woman. Handing his daughter a mirror, he watched as Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise, "Do you like it?"

Looking at herself in the mirror, she had to admit that her father had done a really good job. The ends of her hair were now curled and actually given a sense of style. Her bangs were still held back with her clips, but now it looked like it was meant to be instead of just holding back errant hair that was annoying her. Her make-up was done in light browns and pinks on her eyes making her orbs pop even more. Her cheeks held the faintest hint of pink and her father left her lips alone since she was already wearing gloss. She looked like herself, but she looked so feminine. "_I wonder if this will get his attention,"_ Haruhi thought as she handed the mirror back to her father, "Thanks dad. It looks really good."

"Anything for my baby," Ranka spoke softly. The moment was broken when there was a knock at the door and the older man jumped, "That must be your ride. Do you have everything?"

"Yah dad. My bag is by the door and my cell phone is in my purse which is on the table," Haruhi responded as she moved towards the door to answer it. Handing the driver her overnight bag, she went to the living room to get her handbag, "Ok dad, I will be back sometime tomorrow. You have plenty of food in the refrigerator. Just heat it up. If there is an emergency, I have my cell phone with me."

"I will be fine Haruhi. Now go and have a good time. Tell those cute boys hello for me," Ranka cooed as he pushed her out of the door. He couldn't wait to hear how the plan went tonight, "Oh such a handsome young man! They will have cute babies and be so happy together!"

Shaking her head, Haruhi walked down to the car and got in. She truly believed her dad was really weird and today confirmed it yet again for her, but she loved him and appreciated the fact that he helped her this morning.

As she arrived at the dojo where the kendo meet was taking place, Haruhi spotted a very eager Honey jumping up and down next to his stoic cousin Mori. She couldn't help but chuckle a little bit and when she got out of the car, she was prepared for the enthusiastic hug she received from the bunny loving college freshman, "Good morning Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai. Thank you for the invitation!"

"Haru-Chan you look so kawaii! Doesn't she Takashi? I am so happy you were able to come!" Honey declared.

"She does," Mori said simply and offered her a small smile. He was afraid of ruffling her hair since it looked like she actually styled it this morning.

Looking around, Haruhi didn't notice Chika or Satoshi anywhere. Trying not to sound like she was too interested, she inquired, "Where are Satoshi and Chika?"

Honey noticed his friend trying to covertly look around, and he immediately knew she was looking around for Satoshi. Her question confirmed it for him and he glanced at his tall cousin momentarily before answering her, "Chika is already seated with our parents and Satoshi is getting ready for his match. He is actually fighting today."

"Oh, it will be nice to see him compete," Haruhi said softly. She couldn't wait to see the youngest Morinozuka perform. Gazing up at Mori, she asked, "Are you not participating today Mori-senpai?"

"No, today is only for high school," Mori explained.

Smiling at her friend and standard rescuer, Haruhi announced, "Well it will be nice to see your brother take part."

"Yes, it will. My brother is skilled," Mori said.

"Satoshi is almost as good as Takashi!" Honey declared.

Giggling at her eager senpai, she grinned, "I am sure that he is."

"Come on Haru-Chan, Takashi. Let's go in and get our seats!" Honey decided and started to run ahead expecting that his two closest friends would follow him.

Allowing Honey to take the lead, Mori and Haruhi followed their friend into the large dojo so that they could take their places before the matches started. Haruhi had butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing Satoshi in action, and although she kept telling herself to give up on him, she couldn't stop the flutter and anxious feeling she felt at the thought of seeing him.

When the trio arrived at the seats reserved for the two martial arts families, Haruhi bowed to the parents of her friends and articulated, "Thank you for inviting me today." She stood straight once again and offered them a smile.

The matriarch of the Morinozuka family beamed at the young girl in front of her, "We are happy that you could make it Haruhi-Chan." She knew, as well as the other parents exactly why Haruhi as there and what the plan was and she couldn't be happier. She loved Haruhi and always hoped that her eldest son would court her, but it was not meant to be; however, it appeared that her youngest son had feelings for Haruhi, and wanted her in his life.

"Yes, Haruhi-Chan, I am sure my son would appreciate the presence of a good friend as he competes today," Akira smiled at his son's love interest.

Blushing, Haruhi said, "Thank you Morinozuka-sama, Morinozuka-san."

Grabbing her hand, Honey pulled her to their seats while giving his uncle a disgruntled look. He heard his uncle laughing at him, but Honey was afraid that if he didn't get Haruhi away from the parents, they were going to blow the plan completely. He helped her sit next to Chika as he sat down next to Mori on the other side of her. Now at least there was a buffer between her and the parents, and the fathers were on the other side of the row, far away from Haruhi.

When she sat down, Haruhi grinned at Chika, "Hey Chika!"

"Hello Haruhi-senpai. I see you were able to make it. Mitsukuni hasn't shut up since you accepted the invitation," Chika replied. He still had issues with his brother, but he didn't mind Haruhi being there. He only hoped that Honey's plan worked. Looking at the petite girl sitting next to him, he wasn't sure what her feelings for Satoshi were, although he suspected she liked him, but Chika knew his cousin was completely smitten with her.

"Yes, I didn't have anything going on this weekend, and I have always wanted to see a kendo tournament. Plus the security in knowing that the others wouldn't be able to bother me this weekend was an offer I couldn't refuse," Haruhi chuckled earning a small smile from Chika. She knew he was probably thinking about how this would torture Tamaki if the host club president knew where she was right now.

"I can't blame you for that one," Chika smirked. He never understood how Haruhi was able to deal so well with everyone in the club, but somehow she managed to handle and control them most of the time. Of course there were the times when Tamaki go too excited and she had to be rescued, but that is the torch Mori and Satoshi took up for her.

Haruhi laughed, "You know you looked almost as evil as Kyoya-senpai right then."

"Did I?" Chika asked dumbfounded. He wasn't sure if being compared to the Shadow King of the host club was a good thing or bad thing, and when it came to Haruhi it was always hard to tell. He chose to take it as a compliment. She never meant to be rude, she was just blunt and spoke her mind all of the time. It was a trait he would admit that he admired in her.

"Haru-Chan, it is about to start!" Honey announced pointing towards the center of the dojo where a referee walked to the middle of the match.

Haruhi watched over the next few hours as competitors fought for domination. Satoshi was very skilled and easily won all of his matches. Each time she watched him fight, her breath hitched and her hands gripped each other in anticipation. One time when Satoshi was hit rather hard by his opponent, she gripped Mori's arm without knowing it. As soon as he got back up, she released her friend and her hands were once again in her lap.

Mori had looked at her when Haruhi gripped his arm fiercely, but did not say anything. He knew she was worried for his brother, and that endeared her to him all the more. Their plan had to work.

It was now time for the finals and the knots in Haruhi's stomach were tight. Satoshi was up against another ferocious competitor, one that was several inches taller than him. "_I hope he will be alright. Please, let him be alright!" _She prayed in her mind as she gripped her hands together once again. A hand covered hers and she looked over at Chika.

"He will be fine Haruhi-senpai. Just because someone is bigger than you, doesn't mean that they are stronger or more skilled. He practices every day with Takashi and knows how to fight people that are bigger than him," Chika explained, but did not remove his hand.

"How did you know I was worried about him?" Haruhi asked blushing trying to fake nonchalance.

Raising an eyebrow, Chika guffawed a little before leaning closer to her so that no one else could hear him, "You are joking right? You are relaxed when everyone else is fighting, but tense up when Satoshi is in the ring. Right now your hands are gripping each other so hard; you are cutting off your own circulation. You have watched him today and you know he is skilled. He will come out the victor in this match also. As a friend I know you worry for him, but kendo is where a Morinozuka excels."

Nodding, Haruhi tried to relax her hands, but it was not possible; although she felt better with Chika trying to reassure her and for holding her hands. Turning her attention back to the ring the match was about to start.


	4. Dinner Plans

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here is the new chapter for Hijacked Loved. Poor Haruhi is already nervous watching the matches and now Satoshi is about to fight someone that appears bigger and stronger than him. Enjoy and please review if you have a chance. Thank you for everything!**

Chapter 3 – Dinner Plans

Haruhi felt nervous as the final match was about to start. She took comfort in Chika's hands squeezing hers and tried to force herself to calm down. Logically she knew that Satoshi knew how to handle an opponent of his competitor's size, but that didn't stop the riotous emotions that were coursing through her.

As the two competitors approached the mat and then bowed, Haruhi's breath hitched. It was time for the match to start. The opponents bowed to each other and then took their opening stance. Advancing and swinging, Satoshi was able to strike early and gain the first point. Haruhi cheered him on, as did his family. She grabbed Chika's hand and held tight wondering if Satoshi nerves while fighting were as bad as hers were watching the competition.

Chika winced as Haruhi's grip tightened. He had no clue that she was that strong, and would only admit to himself that it was slightly painful as her nails dug into his hand. The grasp was rigid and caused his hand to throb; however when he looked down at the girl next to him, he knew he could not say anything. She looked like she was about to run down to the floor in order to be with Satoshi. If holding onto him kept her in place, then he would deal with the discomfort for a while longer.

Glancing down at the small girl next to him, Mori smiled. He could tell that she was beside herself with worry for Satoshi, and the way she was clinging to Chika's hands, he was grateful that it wasn't him. Giving the match his full attention once again, he suddenly frowned. Something wasn't right. The next round had just started and he could tell that his brother's opponent was not happy about losing the first point. He studied the fight knowing that his brother could handle himself, but something did not feel right as he watched as the fight progressed.

Satoshi could feel the irritation coming off of the other man in the ring. Before the match started, Katsuro had started trash talking. He wanted to have the honor of taking down a Morinozuka. Satoshi knew that his adversary did not like to lose and would not be an easy win, he had to stay on guard, but after the young Morinozuka got the first point, Katsuro's demeanor changed. Something inside him told him that his foe would now be out for blood (and that might be literally).

Katsuro could not believe that he was careless enough to let Satoshi get the first point. Gripping his shinai a little tighter, he vowed that it would be the last point the other man got. Yelling, he attacked swinging the bamboo as hard as he could and if any of the hits were outside the normal point markers, he didn't care. Taking his chance, Katsuro swung down on Satoshi's right forearm as hard as he could, breaking his shinai in the process. He won the point. Hearing a cry coming from the stands, he leered at Satoshi, "Your girlfriend is about to watch you lose."

Satoshi's grip on his shinai loosened when he was hit on his arm, his protective gear only offering so much protection. Dropping the stick, he grabbed his hurt arm. He heard one of the refs run up to him right after he heard what Katsuro said. Looking up at the stands, he saw Haruhi on her feet and something inside of him told him that he had to win for her.

"Can you continue?" The referee asked the youngest Morinozuka as he handed him the shinai he had dropped.

Nodding, Satoshi turned to look at him and stated, "Yah, can I have a minute though?"

"You have three minutes," the ref replied.

Moving to the side of the mat, Satoshi was pulling off his arm protector when another set of hands pushed his hand away. He looked up to see the concerned look of his father, "It's alright dad. I'm fine."

Akira looked at his son's arm and could already see the bruise forming. He knew the other boy had done this to Satoshi on purpose and would love to teach him a lesson, but he couldn't. "Are you sure? This doesn't look good," Akira stated as he started to probe the arm making sure that there weren't any broken bones, "The good news is that there doesn't appear to be anything broken, but it is going to hurt. If you are injured, you can pull out."

"I am not going to pull out of the match because someone decided to play dirty. I am not hurt to the point that I cannot hold my shinai or continue. I will do what I need to do to bring honor to our family," Satoshi declared holding back a grimace when his father pressed on a particularly tender spot.

"If you are sure that you can continue, I will allow it, but that boy has no honor. Injuring yourself further to prove a point or to get revenge is not honorable."

"It is not for revenge or to prove a point. I want to continue the match for me and I have dealt with wounds like this before," Satoshi claimed and then turned to look at the stands. He saw Haruhi looking at him with a scared expression. Turning back to his father, he said, "I need to do this father."

Akira saw where his son's eyes flittered to and knew there was no convincing him otherwise, Satoshi would continue to fight today. He helped Satoshi put his pad back on his arm and smiled, "Be careful and watch him closely. I am proud of you my son."

Smiling, Satoshi nodded, "Thank you father. I will win this."

The referee made his way over to where Satoshi and Akira were standing, "Time is up. Can you continue?"

Taking the shinai from his father, Satoshi took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes on Katsuro, "I am ready."

"Ok," the ref smiled. He had to respect the Morinozuka family. They were all warriors and would not be beaten by anyone that tried to knock them down. They embodied the spirit and practice of kendo to the fullest.

As he walked to the mat in order to take his place once again for battle, he gave one last passing glance at Haruhi. He would win this; he would not lose to this man in front of her.

Katsuro sneered at the approaching Morinozuka and shook his head. Well, this time he would make sure that Satoshi stayed down. It was time to have some more fun with the other teen, "Maybe after I win, I will take your girlfriend out for you since you will not be up for anything when we are done here." Chuckling, he bowed as per etiquette and got into his fighting stance.

Gritting his teeth, Satoshi took a deep cleansing breath as he bowed and got into his stance. He would not let the other man bait him, but he would be prepared for this next round.

Haruhi watched as Satoshi took his place on the mat in an apparent attempt to continue the competition. Mori and Chika helped her to sit down again, but she was completely freaked out and wanted nothing more than to stop the match. She knew that she could not ask that as a friend or anything else. So instead she sat there and held the hands of Chika and Mori putting her faith in them to hold her back. This was Satoshi's decision and she would not interfere. A couple of stray tears flowed down her face as she watched the person she cared about so much put himself back in danger's path.

"Hajime," the ref yelled for the start of the round.

Both teens in the ring yelled and advanced. Satoshi blocked hit after hit before he was able to get in a couple of shots. Each one blocked by Katsuro. He was not going to give up and he was not going to let Katsuro best him. Letting patience and instinct guide him, he watched his opponent's fluid motions and when he saw his opportunity, Satoshi lunged and was able to hit the other teen on the left side of his torso.

"Point, Morinozuka. Match to Morinozuka, 2 points to 1 point," the ref spoke loudly so that everyone could hear him.

Satoshi bowed to Katsuro and then towards the referees. Removing his men (helmet), he couldn't help but smile as he walked off of the mat, but was stopped short by a bellow behind him. He turned around and found a very enraged Katsuro. Immediately on guard, he was ready to defend himself if needed.

Katsuro yelled at his loss. This couldn't be right, it wasn't fair! He was the stronger fighter; he was the one that should have won. Something was wrong! "How did I lose?" He roared.

No one said anything, and nobody moved. They didn't know what Katsuro would do and everyone needed to be ready for anything.

As soon as Satoshi was announced the winner, Mori was down on the sidelines waiting for his brother. There was something he didn't trust about the taller teen and he wanted to be as close as possible in case any trouble started.

Katsuro lifted his shinai and faced Satoshi, "I wasn't supposed to lose. I was supposed to be the victor!"

"You lost. You have a lot to learn about kendo and honor," Satoshi replied.

"I have a lot to learn about honor, about kendo? I don't think so. Your family may think they have the market cornered on kendo, but they don't!" Katsuro screamed before he took one step towards his opponent. He did not move further because he heard his coach raise his voice.

"Katsuro! Enough, you bring dishonor on our dojo. You need to stop now," the coach demanded.

Dropping his shinai to one side, Katsuro balled his other fist at his side and hung his head. He wanted to strike something, but he could not do anything right now and he knew it. He stalked off towards the changing room and did not look back.

The coach sighed and walked up to Satoshi, "I am sorry Morinozuka-kun. Forgive my student for his recklessness and anger." He bowed low to show respect.

Satoshi rubbed the back of his head and said, "It is ok. I do not blame you. It is hard to be defeated by someone you do not know and think you are better than." Satoshi returned the bow and moved to join his father and brother. He was not stepping foot inside the changing room until Katsuro was out of there.

Meanwhile, inside the change room, Katsuro was angry. There were times he had known he had struck and he believed those should have been points. He could have won, should have won. Yet, the referees were too stupid and blind to have noticed. He silently cursed out his revenge that he would win against a Morinozuka. Possibly take that girlfriend of his as well. Nothing could be as equally traumatizing as that. He probably could make the girl happy, though he did not really care either way. She was worthless to him, but would make an excellent toy to play with for the time being. He sneered at that thought as he quickly finished getting ready. He intended on nurturing his revenge plan. Leaving the changing room, Katsuro had to mask his face so that his plot for retaliation and the pleasure it would bring was not apparent to anyone else. To any passerby he projected pure anger at losing the fight.

Haruhi had been so scared during Satoshi's competition; fear had clutched her entire being. Now, at the end of the finals, she just felt relieved. Something told her that the battle was far from over though and hoped that whatever the feeling was, would not involve her. A short time later, she noticed that Katsuro was leaving, which meant that Satoshi could get ready and the family could finally go for dinner.

After quickly changing, Satoshi rushed out of the change room and looked for one certain person. She was easy to find and smiled when he spotted Haruhi still standing there with the rest of his family.

"You did a great job, Sato-Chan! I hope you don't mind, but we are going to have to take two vehicles for our celebratory dinner tonight!" Honey excitedly explained.

Satoshi could only nod in agreement as he watched his cousin bounce around in his exuberance. When Honey declared something was going to be a certain way, he had learned long ago, you just smile and nod. In the end, the seating arrangement was him and Haruhi in one limo while the rest of the family filed into the other one. "_They probably only assumed that Haruhi and I may want to be alone. Though, what would we talk about?"_ He thought and looked at the girl sitting next him. Although Satoshi was typically very energetic, tonight he appeared to be unusually quiet on the outside; the inside was a bit different though since he was completely freaking out.

Haruhi had climbed in first and Satoshi had followed. The limo was then on its way to its intended destination, and she could not help the bought of nerves that coursed through her. As the silence seemed to reach deafening proportions, her phone rang. Glancing at the caller id, she noticed that it was none other than Honey calling her, "Hey Honey-senpai! What's the matter?"

"Something just came up that involves my parents and their work, and to top it off Kyo-Chan called and requested that Takashi and I come over as soon as possible. Don't worry though, this won't interfere with our sleepover too much. He just needs to talk to us for about an hour. We decided that we didn't want you to miss out on dinner or to wait on us, so you two can go along without us. It will be just you and Sato-Chan for dinner tonight though. Sorry about that Haru-Chan. Anyways, I will talk to you when you get back to the estate!" Honey told his kohai. It was just a little white lie, but he really hoped she took the bait and it worked, it had to work. Hanging up the phone, he quickly dialed the Shadow King and let him in on the slight fabrication he had to tell Haruhi. Honey wanted all of his bases covered in case she thought to call Kyoya or mentioned something to him in passing later.

Meanwhile, Haruhi had told Satoshi that it would be just the two of them for dinner that night and was relieved when it appeared that he was not opposed to the new dinner arrangements. The restaurant they ended up going to was a five star sushi restaurant and the food was heavenly and seemed to melt in their mouth as they shared a sushi platter, and of course some ootoro. The couple was soon full, and decided that it was time to leave.

Once they exited the restaurant, they both decided that since it was such a gorgeous night and they were enjoying the alone time, they would walk for a little bit before they headed back to the estate to partake in the sleepover. Both of them looked across the street to a field of Sakura trees that were lit up and decided that would be the perfect location for their moonlit stroll. Neither one of them had noticed a shadowy person walking a few paces behind them.

At some point during their walk, Satoshi had offered Haruhi his arm and she gladly accepted it sending warm feelings throughout his body. It felt right, it felt good; and he was surprised at how well the night was going. Knowing he could easily rank it as one of the best in his life, he looked down at Haruhi and was about to tell her how he felt when something stopped him. It was a feeling that something was about to happen and he was instantly alert.

The dark figure that had been following the couple made his way through the trees and kept the two teens in his field of vision. He would not lose them. Situating himself behind some bushes, when he thought he could get a jump on them, he sprang out of his hiding spot and sneered, "Well it seems as if your girlfriend chose the wrong person. You know I could make you feel a lot better than he could."


	5. Sleep Over Games

**A/N: Katsuro just doesn't know how to leave well enough alone. Will it come between the couple or will it bring them closer together. Enjoy and please review if you can. Thank you!**

Chapter 4 – Sleep Over Games

"Well it seems as if your girlfriend chose the wrong person. You know I could make you feel a lot better than he could," a voice sneered as it stepped out of the shadows and directly in the couple's path.

Satoshi threw Haruhi behind him in order to protect her from danger. Like hell he would let the other teen soil her with one finger on her body, "You need to back off Katsuro!"

"See that is where you are wrong. I don't have to do anything that you tell me to do. You are an ungrateful rich spoiled brat that needs to be taught a very important lesson," Katsuro retaliated.

"You're crazy," Satoshi scoffed. On the outside he looked like he was at ease and having a normal albeit heated argument with another man, but on the inside he was aware of his surroundings: of how Haruhi was clinging to his back, the tightening of the fists on his opponent, and the slight narrowing of his eyes. He was ready to spring at a moments' notice if Katsuro decided to act.

"You fucking bastard! The only reason you won tonight is because you cheated. What did you do, pay off the referees so that it would go in your favor?"

"How dare you?! Unlike you I do not go into a competition and expect to win every time. I have lost plenty of times to other competitors and my brother. There is no shame in losing; the shame is how you act with the loss. I use my losses as a learning experience. I do not attack my fellow competitors and attempt to injure them. I have honor and self-respect. I respect the sport and history of kendo, what about you?"

"THAT WIN SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE! You will pay Satoshi Morinozuka!" Katsuro screamed and then rushed Satoshi with his fists raised.

Satoshi was prepared and knew that he had mere seconds to defend himself. Swinging around, he grabbed Haruhi and wrapped her in his arms as his leg shot out and kicked his attacker in the chest. He then pushed her out of the way and off of the path towards the trees. In the next instant, he turned back around to face Katsuro and was in a defense position when the other man regained his feet. Shaking his head, he declared, "You are letting anger rule you and for that you will lose this fight."

"I don't lose! I never lose!" Katsuro bellowed as he ran towards his victim once again.

He knew it was going to come to this. When someone hated losing and made a huge show about it, this is what happened. Satoshi just wasn't expecting retaliation this soon and on his first, dare he think/hope it, date with the girl of his dreams. Blocking the punch from his attacker, he threw his own punch to the gut and made contact with Katsuro's abdomen. He then swept the leg out from his opponent and had the other teen on his knees. Before Katsuro could attack again, Satoshi knocked him out with a well-placed chop.

Seeing that the fight was over and their attacker was incapacitated, Haruhi ran to Satoshi's side, "Are you alright?" She was looking him over for any damage. From her vantage point, it didn't appear that any hits landed on him, but she needed to be sure and see for herself.

Satoshi could see her visibly trembling and pulled her into his arms whispering in her ear, "I am alright. I was ready for him and he didn't land a single punch. Although, I think I need to get some ice for my arm." He was laughing, but could tell she was not amused, "Seriously Haruhi, I am fine. It just hurt when I hit him because I had to use my bruised arm. It is not broken. Now let's get out of here before he comes to."

"Are we just going to leave him here then? Not that he doesn't deserve it, but what if he is really hurt?"

Sighing, he couldn't really bring himself to care what happened to the other boy at this time, but he would do something for her, "I will call my dad and let him know what happened. Is that satisfactory?" When he received her nod, he pulled out his phone and called his father giving him a brief retelling of what happened. Hanging up the phone, he pulled Haruhi close once again, "He is sending someone and they will be here in a few minutes." Leaning back in order to tell her that it was time for them to go; he was drawn into her deep brown eyes. Unable to tear his gaze away, his face started to move closer to her and before he knew it, his lips were on hers and his eyes were drifting closed.

Haruhi could see Satoshi's gaze meet hers and she was unable to look away, unable to stop the zinging running through her body, unable to stop the anticipation of feeling his lips on hers. When their lips finally met, her eyes closed of their own accord and she could see fireworks behind her eye lids. Sparks could be felt and she wanted to get closer to feel more. The kiss ended too soon for her, but something told her that it was not going to be their last one, "Wow."

Nodding, Satoshi couldn't seem to get his mouth to work. He wanted to kiss her again, but was interrupted by someone clearing a throat behind him. Whipping around, he suddenly remembered where they were and what happened before the kiss. Standing behind him was a good friend of the family who also happened to be an EMT, "Hey Kai. There is your patient lying on the ground."

With humor in his eyes, Kai lifted an eyebrow and smirked, "I see. So you were doing what? Giving her mouth to mouth?" He loved to tease the younger Morinozuka.

"This is Haruhi," Satoshi blushed and laced his fingers with Haruhi. He wasn't sure if she was in agreement with his actions, but it felt so right. Feeling her squeeze his hand, gave him the confirmation that she felt the same way.

"Hello Haruhi. I am Kai. A friend of the family and I am guessing the caretaker of that lump over there," Kai smiled at the girl. Returning his eyes to Satoshi, he said, "Your father wants me to look at your arm before you leave. Knowing you and your training, he will be out for at least a few more minutes."

Satoshi knew it was useless to argue with the man and stuck out his right arm wincing when the other man pressed on a particularly tender spot. Seeing his barely contained amusement, Satoshi snapped, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Kai chuckled moving the injured arm this way and that. When he was done, he stated, "It isn't broken, but you need to take it easy. You know what to do. I will be calling your father and telling him everything, so don't think you will get around him or your brother."

"I never thought I could," Satoshi grumbled as he was allowed to drop his arm. Looking behind him, he spoke in a hard voice, "I am going to get her out of here. Be careful, he is going to be angry that he lost twice to me today."

"I understand. Take her home and I will see you later. It was nice to meet you Haruhi," Kai winked and laughed when Satoshi bristled.

Dragging Haruhi away from his friend, they made their way back to the limo neither saying anything. What did the kiss mean? What did this mean for them? Was he brave enough to ask on the way to the Haninozuka estate? He had to be.

Both teens stepped into the limo and as it pulled away from the curb, Satoshi grabbed Haruhi's hand again and looked at her in the eye, "Can I ask you something?" His voice sounded husky even to his ears.

Blushing, the thought that things were going to end before they began flittered through her mind before she answers, "Sure. You can ask me anything."

Deep breath in and out, he had to get this right, "What did you think of the kiss back there?"

"Um, it was nice," Haruhi's blush increased, but she was unsure where this line of questioning was going.

"Yah, it was," Satoshi said breathlessly as he dropped her hand and ran his hand through his hair. When he looked down again, Haruhi was looking out the window.

_"Is she not interested? Was the kiss nothing?"_ He wondered as he started to gaze out his own window.

Haruhi was thinking that Satoshi might have acted after the heat of battle because his adrenaline was pumping. Explaining everything away as nothing more than a chemical reaction; she found herself disappointed that it wasn't more and settled herself further into her seat unaware of the mental struggle of her dinner partner.

When the car arrived at the house, the two occupants climbed out and walked up to the door to find an overly excited bunny loving college freshman greeting them, "Haru-Chan, Sato-Chan, how was dinner? Sorry we couldn't be there with you. You know how Kyo-Chan is. What happened after dinner? How is everything?" Honey wasn't giving them a chance to answer observing the slight blushes on their cheeks and the distance the two were trying to put in between them the more questions he asked. _"What happened tonight?"_

"Mitsukuni let them get inside and settled. If they want to tell us about dinner, they will tell us in their own time," Mori stated trying to help his brother and friend when he saw their slight embarrassment. The first thought that went through his head was that something did happen, but because Haruhi is clueless and Satoshi doesn't always know how to express himself, they hit a brick wall.

Satoshi shot his brother a grateful look and allowed Haruhi to enter before him like a gentleman. He longed for something more with her, but she just didn't seem to want something with him. Was tonight just a whim because of what happened right before? Watching as she settled herself on the couch, he walked over to one of the oversized chairs and sat down.

"Sorry Satoshi, but that chair is mine," Honey declared trying to get the two lovebirds sitting next to each other.

"Oh, sorry Mitsukuni," Satoshi replied and stood up only to attempt to move over to one of the other oversized chairs, but his brother had just sat down on it.

Honey saw Satoshi moving towards the small loveseat instead of the couch where Haruhi sat and cursed him for being so stubborn and not going along with the plan. Walking towards the chair he had claimed, he "accidentally" tripped and spilled milk all over the loveseat making it unusable, "Oh no! Sorry Satoshi, I will call the maid, why don't you sit over there with Haru-Chan. Chika-Chan should be down in a few minutes." He really hoped his mother would forgive him for that one.

Nodding, Satoshi moved to sit on the opposite side of the couch from Haruhi believing that she did not have feelings for him at all. With a passing glance at her, he saw her engage his brother into conversation and laugh. Why couldn't that be him?

Haruhi was feeling awkward; not only was Satoshi not interested in her, but he was trying to avoid her at all costs. Was the kiss that bad? It was magical to her, but apparently he didn't feel the same. Trying to get her mind off of him, she turned to Mori and started talking to him wishing it was Satoshi that wanted to talk to her.

As the night wore on, Honey and Mori could tell that the gap between the couple was growing. Chika had even commented on it and wanted to know what the older brothers were going to do about it. When Chika put the responsibility solely on Honey and Mori, Honey decided it was time to play truth or dare and he would make sure the truth came out.

"Haru-Chan, Sato-Chan, come over here, we are going to play truth or dare," Honey demanded.

Both teens sat down on the floor next to each other considering there wasn't anywhere else to sit in the circle, but they made sure that they were not touching each other. Honey grabbed the bottle and declared that he would start the game and spun the glass. It couldn't have turned out more perfect; the first victim was Satoshi. "Truth or dare Satoshi?" Honey asked all pretense of cute gone out of his voice.

Satoshi wasn't sure what was going on, but it sounded as if his cousin was about to do battle. Not sure what his cousin would make him reveal in front of Haruhi, he decided a dare was the best way to go.

"I dare you to kiss Haru-Chan on the lips!" Honey decided without thinking about it.

He was beginning to wonder if there was a conspiracy or something, but he couldn't argue with his cousin. Turning towards Haruhi, he found himself drowning in her eyes again. He reached up and used his hands to cup both sides of her face before placing a gentle kiss upon her lips. It was brief, but it was just as electrifying as the first one; too bad she didn't feel the same. Breaking eye contact, he dropped his hands and turned back towards his cousin trying to decode what he was up to. Unable to figure anything out, he asked Chika, "Truth or dare?"

Now, what Haruhi and Satoshi didn't know was that Chika, Mori, and Honey were conspiring and each one of their turns was going to be used on the couple to try to move things along (so to speak). Chika smirked, "Truth."

"Is it true that you secretly love being in the Host Club?" Satoshi queried unsure of what to really ask.

"I will admit that I don't hate it," Chika answered, and then looked at Haruhi, "Truth or dare Haruhi-senpai?"

"Truth," she replied. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what her dare would be after the kiss she just shared with Satoshi.

"Are you in love with someone?" Chika asked trying to get to the heart of the matter.

Eyes briefly cutting to Satoshi before she could control herself, she faced the others bravely, "Yes, I am."

Satoshi looked crestfallen, _"So that is why she isn't interested in me." _

"Mori-senpai, truth or dare?" Haruhi asked.

"Dare," Mori decided since he was more about action than words.

Haruhi wasn't sure what to do or say, so she went with something easy, "I dare you to give a big kiss to your brother on his cheek."

Once the dare was complete, Mori looked at Satoshi and hoped that his brother would forgive him for what he was about to do, "Satoshi, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Satoshi answered unable to kiss Haruhi again knowing that she was in love with someone else.

"Do you love Haruhi?" Mori questioned.

Head snapping up, he glared at his brother, "What?"

"Do you love Haruhi?"

"Taka!"

"You have to answer the question Sato-Chan," Honey declared.

Haruhi felt sorry for the boy, it was more than obvious that he didn't have feelings for her. She couldn't understand why they were pressing the issue.

"Yes," Satoshi mumbled hoping that the girl of his dreams didn't hear him, but luck was not on his side; or maybe it was because she did hear him.

Eyes growing as big as saucers, Haruhi stared at the boy that just confessed to loving her. She had to have heard wrong because he didn't love her. He couldn't, could he? "What did you say?"

Turning as read as a strawberry, Satoshi couldn't quite meet her eyes when he admitted, "I said yes, I am in love with you."

"B-b-but you didn't act like it!" Haruhi stammered.

Three pairs of eyes turned their attention to Haruhi and all thought the same thing, _"She really is oblivious to things."_

"Haru-Chan, I don't know how to tell you this, but you don't always see other people's feelings towards you. We have all known Sato-Chan had feelings for you and because you weren't doing anything, we decided to try to set you up. Sato-Chan, you should know that Haru-Chan also has feelings for you," Honey decided to let the cat out of the bag and let everything fall where they will.

"She what?" Satoshi choked out.

"Apparently she isn't the only dense one in the room," Chika scoffed.

Satoshi was in shock. Were they right? Did Haruhi really have feelings for him? Gazing at her ready to ask, he couldn't get the words out and instead looked like a fish.

Finger on chin, Haruhi was thinking, "So let me get this straight. You three set us up tonight. Kyoya-senpai really didn't need anything, did he? Did your parents really have business spring up unexpectedly?"

"No, he didn't, and no they did not," Mori answered.

"You did this because you believed that Satoshi and I had feelings for each other, but because we were not acting on said feelings, you felt the need to push us along. Am I correct?"

"Yes, that is about right," Chika replied on his guard in case she was actually upset about all of this.

"So, I guess I should thank you then," Haruhi smiled.

"What?" A loud yell rang next to her. Apparently Satoshi was starting to come out of his state of shock.

"I said I should thank them. They were right. You are the one I have feelings for, but I didn't think you felt the same way," Haruhi stated in her own blunt way. Even revealing feelings, she was the same old Haruhi.

"So tonight when I kissed you and then held your hand?" Satoshi probed unsure what he was really asking.

"I liked it," she shrugged.

"But in the car you didn't say anything!" The youngest Morinozuka was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the girl he had feelings for returned his feelings.

"You asked me how the kiss was. You never asked about anything else. I told you it was nice, but you didn't say anything after that," Haruhi argued.

Satoshi couldn't fault her logic or her words. She was right, and there was a possibility that if he had been more selective about his questions, he might have had these answers sooner than now.

"Does this mean that you two are together now?" Honey giggled ecstatic for his cousin and good friend.

A smiled suddenly appeared on both teens and they nodded simultaneously, "Yah."

It was the best news of the night for everyone in the room. It was worth all of the hassle the three conspirators went through in order to bring the couple together. Now to break it to the others… well eventually at least.


	6. Losing Ground

**A/N: Oreobabez sincerely apologizes for the extreme delay in providing this chapter. She could have had it done much sooner, but between working and having the world's most annoying writer's block tacked onto the unsuspecting female for several weeks, it didn't happen until now. In that time, she managed to read fanfictions (in hopes to spark something for the story), wrote a bit on her other fictions (which also had writer's blocks limiting how much she could write), and finally managed to watch Fruits Basket (it's a good anime and she strongly recommends it). Again, oreobabez sincerely apologizes for ruining the update schedule (since it was supposed to be every Sunday). We should be on a set course now!**

**Here is a nice long chapter to help make up for it. XD**

Chapter 5 - Losing Ground

It had been a full week since Haruhi had gone out on her first date with Satoshi, and neither of them could have been happier. Although she didn't always like people to meddle in her life, she couldn't find cause to be upset with the fact her two senpais and one kohai had devised a plan to bring the two love birds together. Using the sleepover as a ruse allowed them to play matchmaker and forced Haruhi and Satoshi to confess their feelings for each other aloud.

It was a bright, sunny Saturday morning when a loud pounding at my door woke Haruhi from her slumber and brought her to awareness. Looking at the clock, it was not even passed 7 AM yet and Haruhi wanted to ignore the incessant knocking. Groggily pushing herself out of bed, she shoved her glasses onto her face in order to bring the world into focus. She was in no rush, although she probably should have a little bit of urgency so that whoever at the door did not wake her neighbors.

"HA~RU~HIII~! As your father, I demand that you open this door. RIGHT THIS -!" A voice bellowed on the other side of the door. She knew that voice all too well as it belonged to the idiotic club king, Tamaki Suoh. He finally stopped the banging and the yelling, but only because Haruhi had opened the door.

Sticking her head out of the apartment, Haruhi noticed that there were only three hosts today: Tamaki and the twins. "Great," she groaned. She had wanted to sleep in a bit more, considering that she and Satoshi were supposed to be going on their second date. A festival was in town and it had a carnival with it and they had decided it was the perfect second date. However, Tamaki and the twins were not on the guest list and the last thing Haruhi wanted to do was clue the rambunctious blonde about a "commoner" festival that was in town. If he heard about it, he would demand that he be allowed to go also. In fact, he would invite the whole club. She made it her mission of the morning to get rid of the trio without letting them be any wiser to what was going on.

"Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru, why are you three here? And why did you have to wake me up before 7AM?" Haruhi yawned as she turned her focus back onto her three friends that had decided to play alarm clock that morning. Stepping aside to allow the idiots in, she offered them tea knowing that she would need the drink to help wake her up as she waited for one of them to answer her question.

"Well, I was thinking that the family could go out for an outing today. I have so much planned for us to do today!" Tamaki was excited and couldn't sit still.

"I'll pass," she stated bluntly.

"But, why Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Simple, I have other obligations to attend to. I also need to be getting ready for said obligations within the next 10 minutes," she responded. Looking at the clock she realized that the trio had already been there for almost an hour and the time was fast approaching 8 AM. Satoshi was going to be there at 9:30 AM and she had yet to start getting ready and she still had to get rid of the trouble makers. When she had talked to her boyfriend the night before, Satoshi had told her that he had a surprise for her. The positive in the situation: she already knew what she was going to wear. She would wear comfortable clothes there for lunch and hanging out before they headed to the festival. She was taking her yukata with her to change into when they left for the actual festival.

After some further persuasion and threats of calling a certain Shadow King and waking him up, a sulking Tamaki and a very sad set of twins finally left. Haruhi let out a sigh of relief when she finally closed the door to their retreating figures.

Running back to her room to start getting ready, she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to get showered. She had just put the finishing touches on her outfit when someone else was knocking at her door. Glancing at the clock, it was 9:30 AM on the dot and Haruhi felt giddy because she knew who it was; outside her door stood her boyfriend, Satoshi Morinozuka.  
"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea, Satoshi?" Haruhi inquired with a slight blush tinting her cheeks. She couldn't help it, he just looked so good to her and the way he gazed at her made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy.

Satoshi gave her a smile loving the bit of color that appeared on her face. He thought that she never looked more beautiful. "That would be lovely, thank you. I thought that I would bring your gift to you now instead of waiting until you got to my place," he replied giving her a peck on the cheek before handing her a bag.

When Haruhi opened the present, she gasped. Inside the bag was a brand new yukata. It was dark navy in color and had light blue flowers embroidered into the material creating a soft and feminine pattern. It was utterly beautiful. Tackling Satoshi in a bear hug, Haruhi thanked him. She would proudly wear the new ensemble that night while she was on his arm.

"You're welcome Haruhi. I'm glad you like it," Satoshi said as he returned her embrace, "Now, do you want to hang out here or go back to my house until the festival?"

Pulling back slightly to look him in the eye, Haruhi knew she was glowing with happiness, "Why don't we stay here since we are closer to the festival here than at your place."

"That sounds good. I guess it is a good thing I prepared and brought everything with me then," he chuckled.

The time ticked away, and soon the duo left to go have lunch and spend some time together before they headed to the festival. All Haruhi hoped was that the rest of the Host Club did not interfere with the date that night and they stayed far away.

Lunch, as always, was exquisite. Satoshi had taken her to the same restaurant that the two of them had gone to last week when everyone decided to ditch out of the supposed family dinner. A silence fell over them as they sat there together, but it was comfortable and no awkwardness could be detected at all.

After lunch, they went back to Haruhi's apartment to get changed into their festival attire and then started to make their way to the next part of their date. Some of the festival attractions did not open up early in the evening, but there were other attractions and booths they could visit as soon as they arrived. It was a rather large festival though and it would probably take them the remaining part of their day for them to go through the majority of the place.

When the couple arrived, they walked hand in hand as they walked up and down the aisles of stands with vendors and games. Occasionally, Satoshi would play a game in order to win a prize for Haruhi. They would also stop and look at the different wares the booths had for sale.

After a few hours when the sun was starting to set, they were about to walk down another aisle, but they heard someone yelling behind them. Satoshi immediately tensed up, and Haruhi looked at him with a bit of confusion before she understood that the voice behind them was that of Katsuro.

"Morinozuka! You and me, duel! Now!" Katsuro shouted.

"Not now, Katsuro. I am here to spend time with my girlfriend, I am not here to fight you or anyone else," Satoshi declared trying to stay calm.

Haruhi was worried. Satoshi was usually a happy go lucky guy and right now he looked like he could murder someone. It was more than apparent that Katsuro hit a nerve with her boyfriend.

"Did you guys hear that? Morinozuka is a wimp! He doesn't want to fight me today! Ha!" Katsuro sneered earning chuckles from his gang.

As Haruhi observed, she was getting more and more angry while Satoshi was still trying to stay calm. It was apparent that he wasn't going to do anything about the irksome rival and the more Katsuro talked, the more pissed off Haruhi became on behalf of Satoshi. "Satoshi is not a wimp. He is a brave guy who actually has honor. Unlike you! You have poor sportsmanship and try to enact revenge when you lost fairly. You just can't stand to lose and for that you are a mere child instead of a man like he is!" She spat.

"Haruhi, you really need calm down." Satoshi told her in a soft but firm voice. The last thing that they needed to do was to provoke someone like Katsuro.

"I don't like it when other people try to bully others and it makes it worse when it is someone I love. If they want to talk about me, then that is fine, but I won't let them bully you or talk bad about you. I love you enough that I care what people say about you," Haruhi explained to Satoshi.

"I know, but provoking him is not the best way to handle this. We just need to walk away. I don't want to see you get hurt," Satoshi retorted.

Haruhi had turned her back on the enemy while she was talking to Satoshi, and neither of them was paying attention to their surroundings. It wasn't until one of Katsuro's men snuck up behind her and grabbed her that the couple realized that they were in trouble. Satoshi did not have time to grab her or push her behind him before they had been encircled by the gang of hoodlums and Haruhi was in their hands.

"Boss, we got her. We'll meet you at the hide out," One of the men leered as he covered Haruhi's mouth with his hand

Haruhi looked from side to side, but there was no one around. They were in one of the more densely populated areas at the festival and there were no rescuers in sight that could help her or Satoshi in this battle.

Sizing up his opponents, Satoshi tried to think of the best way to get his girlfriend back and get them both to safety, but there were too many of them and it was too high a probability that Haruhi could be hurt if he made a lunge for her. Where was help when you really needed it? Unfortunately, he had come to the same conclusion that Haruhi had, there was no one there to help them.

"Good work! Take her away and I will be there soon. Now my dear Morinozuka-san, we are going to  
fight and I will win back my honor, or if you don't fight back, you can stand there while I hit you. It's entirely your choice," Katsuro sneered, "What is it going to be?"

Satoshi quickly scanned the area and realized Katsuro still had two of his lackeys that had stayed. He already knew that the fight was not going to be a fair one and only hoped that someone would come upon them soon. His body was taut and ready to spring at a moment's notice. He was ready to defend himself and get Haruhi back.

Katsuro laughed, "I see that you have decided to fight me after all. Good choice." With one more dark laugh and he charged his opponent fists ready to make contact. Nobody made a fool of him and got away with it. It was time that this punk kid learned his lesson.

Satoshi was able to dodge the first attack. Stepping to the side and twisting his body, he hit Katsuro in the middle of his back and sent the boy to the ground. Pivoting so that he kept his opponent in his sights, he watched as the delinquent, stood up and looked ready to murder him. Satoshi shook his head; the fight was just getting started.

Screaming, Katsuro ran up to Satoshi, but stopped short of the other man. As he paused he jumped and kicked at his enemy. The kick was dodged, but he was able to swing around as soon as he landed and land a punch on Satoshi's shoulder before he felt a punch to his gut.

Satoshi had learned a long time ago that you needed to be prepared for anything, and although he wasn't exactly expecting the fist to make contact with his shoulder, he was able to move slightly so that it did not take the full force and that it only hit his shoulder and did not come into contact with another body part. Whipping around, threw a punch and was able to hit Katsuro in the stomach forcing the other man to double over. Pivoting quickly, he tried to kick Katsuro, but his leg was caught and an elbow landed on his leg sending a shockwave of pain through the appendage.

Katsuro pushed the smaller man down onto the ground and walked up to him. Before he could do anything though, his feet were swept out from under him and he was attempting to catch himself before he fell. Regaining his feet, he glared at the man that would not give up and he wanted to kill him: a slow and painful death. Scowling, he growled, "You have to do better than that if you want to beat me, but you won't be able to. You have to wonder where your little girlfriend was taken. I have her and at this moment my men can do whatever they want to her, and you can't do anything about that." He shut up when he was tackled to the ground by a powerful force.

Ignoring the pain in his leg and rushing to the other man in seconds, Satoshi knocked him to the ground before punching him in the face a few times, "Where is she?" When the other man didn't answer, he hit him again, "Tell me what I want to know and I will let you up!"

Katsuro struggled to get up off of the ground as Satoshi had him pinned to the ground and was punching him. For all intents and purposes, it appeared that the other man had won the fight, but Katsuro had something Morinozuka didn't… backup. "GET HIM!" He ordered the two that stayed behind.

Satoshi was aware of the movement behind him and rolled off of Katsuro and leaped to his feet before the other two could touch him. The fight was now three on one and he was injured.

One of the men pulled out a short bow staff and the other one pulled out a knife, they were going to win this fight.

While Satoshi was distracted trying to defend himself against the two men with weapons, Katsuro got back onto his feet and circled behind Satoshi. He had a small blade with him also. He could see his enemy weakening as he dodged blow after blow and tried to keep far away from the blade in front of him. It was too bad he wasn't paying attention to the blade behind him.

Just as he was dodging another swipe with the knife, Satoshi felt a burning feeling in his shoulder. Turning around he saw Katsuro behind him pulling out another knife from his jacket. His focus momentarily pulled from his other two adversaries, he felt something slice his arm and then his side before he was hit in the head with the bow staff. Suddenly everything was dark as he fell to the earth unconscious.

"What are you three doing?" Someone yelled as he came upon the scene. Three kids were surrounding another one that was lying on the ground beat up and bloody. Others came running at his yell and the three offenders fled the area. He tried to follow them, but they disappeared into the crowd. He immediately pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance. It looked like the kid on the ground had put up one hell of a fight, but in the end he had lost. Thankfully, the stranger could still feel a pulse and he only hoped that he was strong enough to pull through.

**_In a secret hide out…_**

Meanwhile, Katsuro's men had decided to tie up and gag Haruhi as soon as they reached their base of operations. They weren't exactly sure what their boss planned to do with the girl, but they knew they had to at least restrain her until they were given further orders.

Haruhi was terrified. She hated having to rely on others, and as she sat there, the promise she made to everyone in the club kept replaying over and over again in her mind. She had promised that she would not do anything reckless again and her big mouth had been very reckless. She really blew it this time.

She wondered when she would be able to see Satoshi again. Would it be tonight? Tomorrow? What if she never saw him again? That thought only brought tears to her eyes. She was so hopelessly in love with Satoshi, and right now all she could do was pray for the best outcome and that he victorious. She knew and believed in her heart that he would come and rescue her. She had to believe in him. As she sat there worrying and thinking about what was happening with him, she knew she had to distract herself or she would drive herself crazy. Haruhi started to think about their first date, the confession, and everything that had happened since; then she started to think about future dates and what they would be like. She wanted so many more future dates with him, and one that Katsuro would not be able to ruin at all.

The time ticked by slowly. It set Haruhi on edge a lot more than usual. She had already been in this hell hole that these brawn idiots called a hangout for at least half an hour. Her limbs were starting to hurt from being tied to the hard chair.

Suddenly, there was a large bang as the door was opened and slammed shut. Haruhi knew at that point who it was: it was her tormentor, Katsuro. Haruhi internally sighed and felt the anxiety start to boil over. Did this mean Satoshi lost?

Katsuro stormed into the building angry that he had not had time to finish the job he had started. It may not admit it to others, but that had not been an easy fight. Damn that Morinozuka! However, on the plus side, he was able to at least get in a sound thrashing. He may have not won fairly, but he still won and he was able to see Morinozuka bloody and lying on the ground unconscious to everything that was going on around him.

Spotting Haruhi restrained in a chair, he smiled maliciously, "Sweetheart, I should tell you now, your boyfriend won't be coming to get you any time soon. I beat him up pretty good tonight. So why don't you dump that guy and hook up with me?" Everything out of his mouth that was related to Satoshi was full of poison and scorn. He reached over and removed the girl's gag and her bindings allowing her the freedom to stand or move if she wanted to. He knew that she wouldn't get far if she tried anything.

"I refuse to acknowledge that you actually beat Satoshi fairly. I also believe that Satoshi will come and get me away from this place. You are nothing but a vile person," Haruhi snapped back at him. She was standing nearly nose to nose with the guy and seething in anger. The third demon lord of Ouran was on the verge of making an appearance and this was probably not the best time for that to happen.

The sound of a slap being delivered echoed through the room. Haruhi was clutching her cheek where the impact was made. Pulling away her hand, there was some blood from the cut that was delivered when Katsuro backhanded her. Staring at the hand that had done the damage, Haruhi could see a ring on his finger and it was that ring that had cut into her flesh. She did think it was too deep but it stung and it was enough for a small bit of blood to trickle out from it.

Katsuro was enraged with the amount of audacity that this girl had. No one talked to him like that! Who did she think she was? One thing was apparent though and it got the wheels in his head to turn; she was also clearly in love with Satoshi Morinozuka. A new idea formed in his head and he ran off to grab some supplies from another room: a piece of paper, a writing utensil, and an envelope. Spotting his Polaroid camera, he scooped that up too. He would take a picture of Haruhi's cheek, grab a piece of her hair, and she would write a letter of intent on his behalf issuing a challenge to the youngest Morinozuka. There was no way Satoshi would refuse when he saw what was happening to his lady love. "Since you have the audacity to spit words at me, I have a small task for you. That is if you even have the desire to live long enough to see that boy you call your boyfriend. You are going to write a letter for me to Morinozuka. The winner of the fight will get to have you to do with as he pleases. Now, get writing!" Katsuro shouted.

Haruhi was trying not to cry in fear or in pain; her cheek hurt a lot. Knowing that she would need a bandage for it soon since the bleeding still had not stopped, she started to write the letter. Bandages would have to wait since Katsuro was more or less putting a figurative gun to her head. She could feel the pressure to do everything he told her to do and to do it quickly lest he hit her again. As she was writing, a few drops of blood managed to land on the letter.

Finishing the letter, Haruhi handed it to Katsuro and hoped that he would leave her alone now; however, it quickly became apparent that the guy was not done with her yet. He hit her one more time before cutting off a lock of her hair with his knife and taking a picture of her current state of being. When he was finally done with that, he pushed her away and told her to find a corner to sleep in for the night. She wasn't going anywhere for the night and she knew it. Wondering if she could call her father and let him know that she would not be home for the night, maybe leave a veiled hint or two, Haruhi started to look for her phone.

Quietly, she found the pocket in her yukata where she had stashed the phone earlier and pulled it out. Dialing her home phone number, she was just about to press talk when Katsuro grunted from behind me her and she knew she had been caught. Gripping her phone tighter in her hands, she did not turn around afraid of being hit again.

Leering at the girl, he probed, "Who do you think you are calling?"

"Since I am obviously not going to be going home, I do need to let my father know that I am staying overnight at a friend's house. Just so that he doesn't worry too much or make any phone calls," she replied bluntly hoping that he believed everything she was telling him.

"Fine, I guess it would be acceptable for you to call him. Just make it quick," Katsuro grunted once more as he left her alone once again. She hit talk and waited anxiously for someone to pick up, but she only got the answering machine, "Dad, its Haruhi. I just wanted to let you know that I am staying with Honey-senpai and his cousin Kyoya-senpai. Don't worry about me. We are doing an overnight trip with the other girls in the club. Satoshi is fine, but he had to leave me alone. I will talk to you later. I love you." The message would alert her father that something was wrong and she knew he would call Kyoya for help. After she hung up on the machine, she stole a quick glance through the doorway to where Katsuro was and thankfully found him passed out on the couch in the adjoining room. None of the others seemed to be around either. Thinking quickly, she sent a text message to the Shadow King and explained that she had been kidnapped by the people in which Satoshi had fought. She knew she had to keep her phone on as long as possible and was happy she had charged it the night before. She only hoped they could come soon.


	7. Duel for Life

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the support of this story. Sorry for the delay, we had every intention of publishing yesterday, but due to technical difficulties with mcangel1976, we were unable to. We want to thank everyone that is serving in the Armed Forces for their country for their dedication and service. HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY EVERYONE!**

Chapter 6 – A Duel for Life

He fought the darkness, the nothingness that surrounded him, engulfed him. Where was he? He wasn't sure, but he did know that he needed to fight for Haruhi. He had to get to her, to rescue her, to bring her back home where she belonged.

Satoshi's eyes started to move and flutter with his determination to open them and escape the abyss. Losing was not an option, he had to overcome everything that was holding him captive and walk back into the light; and he did. His eyes popped open and he found himself in a brightly lit room where everything looked white and sterile. Glancing around the room, he noticed that he was not alone; people were surrounding him: his parents, his brother, his cousins, and the other hosts. One person was missing though… Haruhi.

"Satoshi!" His mother cried out when she noticed her son was awake grateful that he had not been taken from them and his injuries were not as serious as they first appeared. He was awake now and that was a blessing in her eyes.

"Mmmom?" Satoshi croaked out, his voice rough from disuse and his mother threw herself on top of him in an awkward embrace. Lifting his arm he grimaced with the pain that shot through his shoulder and arm. That is when everything came rushing back to him: Haruhi being taken, the fight, being stabbed and cut, everything. "Wh-where is Haruhi?" He questioned them hoping that they had found her and she was safe. The panic was on the rise when he saw everyone drop their heads unable to look at them in the eye. Frantically moving his eyes to his big brother, he knew Mori would tell him what he wanted to know, "Taka?"

Mori met his brother's eyes and could see the pain and fear swirling around in their depths, and in that moment he wished he could take all of his brother's terror and anxiety away from him and shoulder it himself. Placing a hand on his brother's leg, he told Satoshi what was asked of him in that one word, "They haven't found her yet. Kyoya got a text from her the night she went missing and tried to use her phone to find her, but the signal went dead before he was able to get a pin point location. We know the area she is in, but that is about it. We are still looking for her."

Akira Morinozuka pulled his wife off of his youngest son. When he had received a phone call that said his son was in the hospital with knife wounds, he knew a horror that he had never experienced before. It was something he wished on no parent because in that moment he did not know if his son would live or die. Rushing to the hospital with his wife and eldest son, Kyoya had called and told Mori that Satoshi was in surgery, but no major damage had been done. He had lost blood and was receiving a transfusion, but he would be alright. Then the other shoe had dropped. Haruhi was missing. What had happened to her? Were they together when Satoshi was attacked? There were more questions than answers. That was until the letter arrived and then a new nightmare began.

Looking down at his son, Akira tried to reassure Satoshi and to calm him down, "They will find her. We just have to be patient."

Satoshi's eyes grew wide with fright and he immediately tried to get out of the bed he was lying in. He needed to rescue the woman he loved. He didn't get beyond sitting up before his brother and father were pushing him down again and telling him to lie still. Tears stung his eyes as he shook his head and yelled, "He has her! Katsuro has Haruhi and he is going to hurt her!"

"You won't do her any good in your condition right now Satoshi," Kyoya stated pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he stood at the end of the hospital bed, "Trust me when I say I have every available resource looking for her and we will find her. I will not give up until she is safe." Haruhi had become one of his closest friends and he was worried that the longer it took to find her, the worse her condition would be. He already felt like he had failed her because he had not been able to locate her yet, but he would not give up until she was home safe. That was the promise he made to Ranka, and it was the promise he made to himself.

Fighting the tears of pain and worry, the young man lay back against the pillows behind him. Where could she be? Was she hurt? He was sure she was scared, but knowing Haruhi, she would probably try not to show it. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Satoshi brought his arm up and covered his eyes unable to fight the tears that flowed down his cheeks any longer. He had failed her and let a monster take her; now he was unable to do anything that would help her.

"Tell him the rest of it," Chika demanded from his position on the opposite side of the bed from Mori and his parents.

"Chika-Chan!" Honey chastised his brother on saying anything that could bring more grief and panic to their cousin.

Glaring at his older sibling, Chika growled, "He has the right to know everything. If you coddle him and keep it from him, it will do more harm than good!" He believed his best friend needed to know the whole story because if Satoshi found out they were keeping something from him, it would be worse than telling him up front. If it was him lying in the hospital bed, he would want to know all of the details no matter how bad it was.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru spoke up and told Chika to stop talking. They did not agree with the younger man and didn't think Satoshi needed to be told more than what he had been.

"Shut up you three. You are just mad because you lost the girl! He has every right to know what is going on with his girlfriend!" Chika sneered. The trio had been told about Satoshi and Haruhi hours after his cousin had been brought to the hospital and two of them had very aggressive reactions to the news. Tamaki and Hikaru had not wanted to accept the fact that Satoshi and Haruhi were together now. Kyoya had been the one to convince them both, but that did not mean they liked the news.

"Tell me what?!" Satoshi questioned loudly tired of the bedlam that was reining in his room at the moment.

Everyone looked at each other before they turned their attention back to the patient. Kyoya became the spokesperson since he was the one holding the evidence. He had sent it to his people to see if they could pull any clues off of it, but other than telling him who the perpetrator was, they couldn't give him anything. Clearing his throat, he extracted the letter and picture from his black notebook and handed them to Satoshi, "These were delivered the morning after you were admitted to the hospital. Katsuro has challenged you to a fight to the death, and Haruhi is his leverage. It is to take place in three days' time. He is taking advantage of the fact that are injured and probably won't be healed enough to fight to the best of your abilities."

Satoshi scanned the letter and felt the fire of anger burning through him. The picture showed Haruhi with a bruise and a cut on her cheek; a lock of hair was taped to the bottom of the letter and Satoshi knew as he ran his finger across the short brown strands that it belonged to his girlfriend. His fury was escalating. He read the letter once again:

_Morinozuka,_

_As you lie in your hospital bed, be aware that I still have your little slut. She would make an excellent play thing, don't you think? I have already used her as a punching bag and that hit is nothing like what will happen to her if you don't meet me so that we can finish our fight. You stripped me of my honor and win, so I think it is only fair that l strip you of your life's blood. I challenge you to a duel to see who really the stronger man is. It will be to the death so you may want to bid farewell to your family. Come to the empty field behind Ouran alone on Thursday night at 6:00 pm or the girl will die and the only place you will be reunited will be in the afterlife. The school will be empty by then since there is early dismissal that day for your people._

_Katsuro_

He knew without anyone running any kind of tests that the blood on the letter was Haruhi's. Lifting his gaze, he stared unblinking at Kyoya, "When can I get out?"

"You can't think to actually fight him?" His mother probed aghast.

Without removing his eyes from the vice president of the Host Club, Satoshi answered her, "I can and I will. If I don't show up, Haruhi will probably be hurt worse, maybe die. I can't let that happen. Kyoya-senpai, when can I get out of here?"

Akira knew that his wife was about to say something else, but he laid a hand on her arm and stopped her. He didn't like it any more than she did, but this was Satoshi's decision and he could see now that his son was not going to back down from this challenge, "It is his choice." He held her as she started to cry, and then nodded to Kyoya to answer his youngest son.

"You have been unconscious for two days. I am not a doctor, but you should be able to get out tomorrow," Kyoya replied.

"Satoshi, you know that he is going to try to cheat, don't you?" Honey asked.

Nodding, he replied, "Yes, that is how I ended up like this in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki inquired deciding to rejoin the conversation.

"I was fighting him and winning when he had two of his men attack me with weapons. When I was trying to fight both of them, he came around behind me and stabbed me," Satoshi explained.

Kyoya was the first to react, "You will need to take some backup in case something like that happens again."

Even before Kyoya could finish his sentence, the injured teen was shaking his head in disagreement, "The letter said if I don't come alone, she is going to die."

"What are you going to do then?" Hikaru asked snidely.

With a steady gaze and eyes still glassy from tears, Satoshi answered, "I would die for her."

It was at that moment Tamaki and Hikaru knew that although they believed they loved Haruhi, it was nothing compared to how Satoshi Morinozuka felt. To give up one's life for another was the ultimate sacrifice.

Honey, Chika, and Mori exchanged looks with each other. Satoshi didn't know it, but he was not going to be going to that fight alone. They would stay hidden and if Katsuro cheated, they would be there to help keep the fight fair.

Kyoya resolved to find Haruhi before the fight. He would do anything to make sure she did not meet a gruesome end allowing Satoshi to concentrate on his opponent and the fight. He only hoped that he could accomplish his task, "Well if you will excuse me, I will talk to my brother about releasing you as soon as possible."

Everyone had their tasks and objectives, and no one wanted to fail. There was more on the line this time than just a trophy or medal, two lives could be saved or lost with the punch of a fist and the kick of a leg.

**_Katsuro's Secret Hideout… _**

A simple bunker in the back of an empty house provided an excellent base and kept them hidden from prying eyes. It had three rooms and was very efficient at making sure they were not found.

Katsuro knew that people were looking for Haruhi. She was the girlfriend of Satoshi Morinozuka and he came from a very prominent and powerful family. It was only reasonable that someone would be looking for her. That is when it had dawned on him; someone might be able to find her using her phone. He fixed that as soon as he could by smashing it with his foot. No one would be able to find her using that any longer.

Their guest had been there since Saturday night and it was now Monday. He couldn't think of anything better than keeping her around for a while longer. Once he dealt with Morinozuka, he would make sure she learned her place once and for all. When he had smashed her phone, she had tried to hit him. It was a feeble attempt at best and she learned that she better not hit him unless she wants to be hit back. Not only did she have a bruise on her cheek now, but she had a split lip.

This morning when he had sent the boys out for food, they had brought back a French maid costume thinking it would be funny to make her dress up as their servant. It had taken some convincing and her upper arm had a very distinct hand print, but it had been worth it. Oh she was still holding out hope that someone would come and rescue her, she just needed to realize that it wasn't going to happen.

Haruhi was sore and hurting, but other than a few groping touches and the hits she had received, they had left her alone for the most part. It had been humiliating to wear her "new clothes" around them, but she didn't have much of a choice. She had to hold out and believe that Satoshi or Kyoya would find her soon. Hopefully it would happen before Thursday because she knew that Katsuro had every intention of being the one that walked away from his fight with Satoshi.

When she was let out of the bunker periodically, Haruhi tried to leave clues that would tell someone where she was, but thus far no one had found her, and it had been impossible to try to escape. She had tried and failed. At the moment she was at the mercy of her captors, however, she was sure they would soon know the wrath of her friends.

"Just a few more days and your little boyfriend will meet his maker," Katsuro sneered as he walked up to the corner Haruhi was huddled in.

Eyes flashing with anger, Haruhi declared, "It isn't him that his going to be meeting his maker. I hope you have made peace with your filthy life."

Katsuro lost his temper again and kicked her in the thigh before pulling her up by the hair to a standing position, "You need to watch what comes out of that mouth of yours. I would hate for such pretty lips to be cut off." With that he leaned forward and forced a kiss on her. Squeezing her cheeks, he forced her mouth open as he shoved his tongue into Haruhi's mouth.

Haruhi was fighting him with everything she had. She ignored the pain and did anything she could think of to get him to stop kiss her and to release her. Finally her torment was momentarily over as she was thrown back into the corner hitting her head against the wall. Breathing heavily, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I am going to be a gentleman and wait to take more until I know you are truly single," Katsuro laughed and walked into the other room again leaving Haruhi lying in the corner silently crying.

**_Thursday….._**

It was the day of the fight and Satoshi was nervous. Kyoya's men had yet to find Haruhi and he was still trying to heal from his wounds. It didn't matter, he had to fight and he had to win. His brother and cousins had been helping him train, but he had only gotten his stitches out that morning and only because he forced the issue. It was a lot easier to move without stitches than it was to have them in.

Satoshi had stayed home from school that day so that he could meditate and prepare for battle. His mother was still against him fighting Katsuro, and his father supported him because Akira knew that he would not back down from the challenge, not when Haruhi's life was in danger. It had come down to a battle of necessity.

Honey, Chika, and Mori had also stayed home from school and the Host Club was closed for the day. The customers thought it was because the hosts had some team building event to attend, and it was in a way. Tonight would decide the fate of two of their friends. They all hoped Kyoya came through at the last minute.

Kyoya's men had been scouring the large neighborhood Haruhi's phone signal had originally come from. It was altogether possible that they had moved her since that text message was sent, but the Shadow King didn't think so. Katsuro was vindictive and prideful, and if he let Haruhi have access to her phone, he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box. No, he was convinced their adversary had kept Haruhi in the general vicinity. Now they just had to find where exactly that was and time was running out.

The plan was simple… two of his "friends" would stay with Haruhi while he and his other three partners went to Ouran and took care of Satoshi on his own turf. Katsuro believed it was poetic justice that Satoshi would lose his girl and his life in the place he trained so hard on a daily basis. Morinozuka would not be walking away from this fight like he did on Saturday.

At 5:00 pm, Katsuro and his men left the bunker in order to get to their destination early. The three thugs he was bringing with him would need to get hidden before Satoshi showed up and then the young man wouldn't know what hit him. The fight would start off fair, but in the end… well all's fair in love and war.

Kyoya was sitting in the backseat of his car as it made its way into the neighborhood yet again when he happen to glance up and watch four figures emerge from a backyard and run down the block to a waiting car. They had inspected the house previously and it had been abandoned so what were people doing behind it? There could be a shortcut, but something told Kyoya to check it out, "Stop the car!"

Getting out of the car, Kyoya called a couple of his men to follow him along with his normal bodyguards. Moving towards the house slowly  
and carefully, Kyoya scanned the area for any clues that would tell him why those people were walking away from here. He had wanted to follow them so that he could see their faces, but his gut told him to investigate first. Something on the ground caught his eye as it flashed in the remaining sunlight that hovered in the sky and he approached it. Picking it up, it was a little crown phone charm, or to be exact the phone charm that Tamaki had given to Haruhi on her last birthday. Moving his eyes to and fro, Kyoya looked for any other clues that would give him any indication of where Haruhi was. Several feet ahead near the entrance to the backyard, a bobby pin with a flower that he knew he had seen Haruhi wear before. He was close. Moving through the gate, he quietly told his men to scan and look for anything that could be used as a hideout.

Within minutes one of the men walked up to him and spoke in hushed tones, "Kyoya-sama there is an entrance to a bunker hidden behind the bushes over there."

Kyoya nodded and called everyone to him. They had to move quietly and quickly if they wanted to be sure Haruhi was safely extracted. With a plan in place, he watched as the officers approached and acted. It turns out that the men that were left behind to guard Haruhi believed that when the door to the bunker opened, their friends were back because they had forgotten something.

When the bunker was secure, Kyoya entered the sub-par living conditions and found Haruhi shaking in a corner. She looked a little beaten, but she was alive. He had never felt so relieved in his life. He walked up to her slowly and tried to reassure her, "Haruhi?"

Haruhi recognized that voice. Lifting her head slowly, she caught sight of her friend, "Kyoya?" Was she dreaming? She had dreamt of someone coming for her several times before so she couldn't be sure.

Squatting down in front of the girl, Kyoya smirked, "Of course, who else could it be."

Raising her hand, Haruhi touched Kyoya's arm, poked him in the chest, and then touched his face. He was real and she started to cry, "You're real!"

"I'm real," Kyoya whispered wondering what hell she had been put through, "How about we get you out of here?"

"I can't walk," she said looking down at her lap. In one of his more zealous fits of rage, Katsuro had step on her shin and she believed her leg might be broken. On her other leg, her thigh was still bruised from the kick he had delivered a few days prior.

Kyoya had already seen the state of her one leg and knew that it would be difficult for her to get around her on her own, "I guess it is a good thing that I can carry you, and don't worry it won't cost you a thing."

Haruhi started to laugh. She couldn't help it, hearing Kyoya's voice and his jokes were music to her ears.

"Can you wrap your arms around my neck?" Kyoya inquired hoping that the leg was the worst of her injuries. When he received her nod and she had her arms around him, he lifted her bridal style and carried her through the bunker and to the entrance. There was no way he would be able to carry her up the stairs in his arms so he carefully put her down, "I am going to have to carry you on my back up the stairs." Shifting her around with the help of one of his bodyguards, he was able to get her out of the bunker and to freedom.

"What about Satoshi? He is walking into an ambush. Katsuro is taking three others to make sure he wins," Haruhi whimpered.

Kyoya knew something like that would happen, but they were prepared for that since Satoshi would have three additional men on his side also, "Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, and Chika will be there with him."

"Satoshi agreed to that?"

"Not exactly, but we knew that Katsuro would try something like this. Satoshi did also, but he was worried about your safety. I have already had one of my men inform them all that you are safe. Come on now, I am going to take you to the hospital."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to go to Ouran."

"Haruhi, I think your leg is broken and you have multiple lacerations and contusions, I think it is better if you let them handle Katsuro and I take you to the hospital."

"NO! I want to go to Ouran!"

"What would you do if I forced you to the hospital?"

"Runaway," Haruhi stated bluntly.

Kyoya knew that he didn't have much of a choice. Haruhi would do whatever it took to get to the school in order to be with Satoshi. He could force the issue and have her sedated and strapped down, but she had already been through enough. Placing her in the back of his car, he ordered his driver, "To Ouran."

Satoshi knew he was walking into a trap, but he couldn't risk not showing up. He would give it his all in order to rescue the girl of his dreams, the one that captured his heart. Walking onto the field of battle, he glanced around trying to spot where Katsuro's backup was hidden, but could not spot them. He knew they were there though. The only one he saw in his line of vision was his challenger, "Where is Haruhi?"

"Hidden until the end of the fight," Katsuro sneered.

Approaching the battle ground cautiously, Satoshi's eyes never stopped scanning for possible dangers. He was as ready as he could be to face his enemy.

"Looking for something?" Katsuro knew that Morinozuka would not find anything because his men were hidden well.

Narrowing his eyes, Satoshi spoke through clenched teeth, "Nothing at all."

Laughing mirthlessly, Katsuro threw the first punch before Satoshi was expecting it, but he didn't make contact. He threw a second punch, and again he missed. Yelling, he rushed and was able to pull the other teen off balance.

Satoshi had quick reflexes and was able to dodge the punches Katsuro was throwing. He may not have been expecting the first blow to come that quickly, but he also knew that he was prepared for anything when it came to his opponent. When the other man rushed him and threw him off balance, he was able to push him off and spring to his feet before Katsuro could catch him while he was on the ground. He was lucky that the blow from Saturday did not break his leg and he could fight without that restriction.

Regaining his balance, Katsuro glared at his enemy. This man would not come out alive. Running towards the other teen, he leaped into the air for a high kick, but he was blocked and thrown to the ground with a kick landing in his midsection before he knew what was going on.

Satoshi knew he had to get in the first few hits if he was going to wear his opponent down, so when Katsuro fell to the ground from the blocked kick, Satoshi kicked him in the gut. As his opponent regained his feet, Satoshi did a roundhouse kick and hit him in the chest knocking him back a couple of paces.

Katsuro was seeing red. How dare Morinozuka attack him and be able to hit him! Screaming his rage, he ran up to his rival and started to throw haphazard punches. Some of them landed, but most of them were blocked. He had to find a way to throw his foe off of his feet.

Defending himself from punches was wearing Satoshi down. He was still not up to par to where he was before he fought Katsuro the last time and his arm and side were causing him severe pain. He was doing his best to push through it though. He needed to win.

It took a second, but Katsuro could see that he was wearing his nemesis down. _"I knew he wouldn't be fully recovered," _he thought before sending a kick that swept Satoshi's legs out from under him. It was time for his friends to join the fight. "It's time!" He yelled as loud as he could and when he realized no one was coming, he bellowed again. Still no one came.

Satoshi regained his feet, but would not lose his focus on the man in front of him. If he did, he may lose this fight, "It looks like your friends bailed on you. It is you and me." Throwing a punch at his unsuspecting challenger, he made contact with Katsuro's cheek, "That is payback for what you did to Haruhi." Not waiting for Katsuro to hit him back, Satoshi swept his legs out from under him and kicked his gut once again. Rolling his enemy to his back, he put pressure on Katsuro's right wrist with his foot, "Where is Haruhi?"

"I don't have to tell you a fucking thing," Katsuro sneered, "In fact no one will ever see her again." Trying to sit up so that he could fight, he felt a hit to his neck and blacked out.

Knowing that Katsuro would not give him the answers he sought, Satoshi did the only thing he could at the time, and he hit him in the neck and knocked his nemesis out. As soon as his enemy was dealt with, he fell to his knees out of breath crying that he had failed his girlfriend yet again. Running behind him alerted him to the fact that someone else was there and he whipped around to see Chika coming up on him quickly. Confused, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Dealing with the three lackeys this idiot brought," Chika smirked.

Satoshi looked past Chika and could see his brother and other cousin with three men on the ground between them. They had saved his life, but what about Haruhi? "He wouldn't tell me where she is," he whispered softly his throat tight with the tears and fear that overtook him.

Chika knelt beside his best friend and smiled, "You should have brought your phone. Kyoya-senpai found her before the fight."

Snapping his head up, the young Morinozuka wasn't sure he heard his best friend accurately, "What?"

"He found her. In fact, she is right over there. She refused to let him take her to the hospital even though she needed to go," Chika stated pointing to a group of men and on one Shadow King's back, was Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" Satoshi thought he might be dreaming, but stumbled to his feet and soon ran over to where the vision was. The mirage never left and if anything it came more into focus than it was before.

Kyoya slowly lowered Haruhi to the ground and helped to support her after Satoshi regained his footing. Both of them would need to go to the hospital after this. He could see that the wound on Satoshi's shoulder had opened and was bleeding based on the amount of blood on his shirt and he was sure the one on his side was probably in the same state, but the look on his face at seeing Haruhi and the look on her face at seeing her boyfriend, made bringing her here first instead of the hospital worth it.

Running up to his girlfriend, he wrapped her in his arms, "You're alive."

"I'm alive," she cried ignoring the pain her body was in. She was back in Satoshi's arms and she didn't care how much it hurt, she was happy.

"I hate to break up this moment, but both of you need to be taken to the hospital," Kyoya smirked pushing up his glasses.

Looking up from where his head was buried in Haruhi's neck, Satoshi nodded, "Ok."

"You don't look like you are in any condition to carry her and she can't walk," the Shadow King said after examining the couple with his own eyes.

Sending a questioning glance at Haruhi, he asked, "Why can't you walk?"

"I think he broke her leg," Kyoya answered for Haruhi seeing as she was crying and didn't appear in any condition to answer for herself.

Satoshi wanted to carry Haruhi himself, but Kyoya was right, he couldn't do it, "You carry her. What about Katsuro and his men?"

Leering, Kyoya moved his head ever so slightly to create a glare on his glasses in the dimming light, "Oh, my men will make sure they are taken care of properly. Now let's go." With that, Kyoya swept Haruhi up in his arms as Satoshi was supported by his brother, and Hunny and Chika following. It was time to get the couple patched up.


	8. Light from Darkness

**A/N: Yes, this is a new update! We have been reading a lot of your inquiries about why we have Haruhi & Honey/Mitsukuni as the main pairing. That is technically not true. There are really two pairings in this story, the main one being Haruhi/Satoshi. The second one is the one you will be reading in this chapter. Let us see how many people can guess the pairing, ne? (Though, it should be obvious in some ways.)**

Chapter 7 – Light from Darkness

As the small group started to make their way to the hospital, it was lost on no one that they had made the unhappy trek less than a week before. Thankfully this time it was a lot happier situation since Haruhi had been rescued and it was not touch and go with Satoshi. If they had to go to the hospital for injuries, at least no one was missing or kidnapped and they were all together.

Mori thought about the first trip to the medical facility the Saturday before, he may not have shown it when he first received the news that his brother was in the hospital after being stabbed, but the silent rock was barely able to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. He had never been more blessed that his cousin was with him than at that moment in time.

_Flashback…_

_The limo ride to the Ootori General Hospital was silent as Mori quietly prayed for his brother to live; to choose the light. With everything that was flying through his mind and all of the problems that could arise, at some point, tears slowly made their way out of the eyes of the stoic man. This was too much of a shock, too close, and too terrifying. _

_The blond headed Lolita boy noticed the tears and gently pressed his lips against the lips of the person who required the comfort. To Honey, he didn't care about the fact that they were family, Mori had a "duty" to him (even though it was unwritten), or that people may look down on the two of them for being men; he was in love with his cousin. It was one of the many reasons why Honey stuck to his cousin's side so much. He pretended that every day was just another date for the two of them. He did not like it when certain ladies squealed in delight over Mori because there were times Honey got jealous, but he did owe the idiot king for helping him realize who he really was and he would stick it out in the club. Through Tamaki and the others in the club, he came to understand that it was ok to enjoy the cute things and cake because that was his true self; after all, when Honey decided to pack away all those cute toys and refrained from eating sweets, it had been a horribly dark time in his life as he tried to deny himself. He was only able to make it through that black period because Mori was by his side supporting him as he endured the self-induced torture._

_Kyoya had called Mori in the limo and gave him an update on Satoshi, but even then he only had some limited information. He would await their arrival. He wasn't sure how the youngest Morinozuka had gotten stabbed, but he did know that there was something funny going on. When Mori had finally arrived with his family, Kyoya escorted them to the surgical waiting room, "I don't have all of the facts yet, but he was stabbed in two locations and lost a lot of blood. He was lucky that nothing was punctured or damaged. The wounds were clean, but he did have to have a blood transfusion."_

_After Satoshi was placed in a room, Mori's parents and Chika went to check on Satoshi while Mori went downstairs to get some air. His brother would pull through and there were no complications. As he stepped onto the elevator, his cousin followed him and he gave a small brief smile; Honey knew he needed him right now. _

_"He is going to be alright Takashi," Honey spoke softly as he climbed on his cousin's back and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck._

_"Yah," Mori whispered. He felt like he was in a living nightmare. There was still something that was nagging him about the whole thing…_

_Kyoya stepped out into the courtyard and found Honey and Mori sitting on a bench with their arms around each other, "Are you alright Mori-senpai?"_

_Furrowing his brow, Mori nodded and asked, "Where is Haruhi?" The petite girl was not at the hospital and was nowhere to be seen. That is what had been bothering him. _

_Pushing his glasses up his nose, Kyoya frowned, "It was only Satoshi that was found at the festival. The witnesses said that three men were attacking him, but no one said that there was a girl with him."_

_Mori and Honey exchanged a look with each other. The couple was supposed to be at the festival on a date and if she was not with Satoshi, something serious had happened to her. What was it though?_

_Honey released his hold on his lover and instructed him, "Go and check on your brother and parents Takashi. I will come up in a few minutes." Turning his attention to the Shadow King after Mori was gone, Honey probed with a hint of malice in his voice, "Kyoya, what happened, really?" _

_"Honey-senpai, I really don't know what happened tonight. Satoshi is stable and is lucky he came out with injuries as minor as they are considering he was stabbed. We have to wait for him to wake up before we can get the whole story, but Haruhi is missing. As I said the witnesses did not see a girl with Satoshi, but since it was a commoner's festival I assume he was supposed to be there with her. Before I came down here, I received a call from Ranka-san. Haruhi left him a message on the answering machine and it sounded odd to him because she said she was staying with you and your cousin… Kyoya-senpai. I believe she was trying to get a message to us that she was in trouble. He is saving the message for me to listen to myself. Then as I was on my way down here I received a text message from her saying that she was kidnapped. I am working on pinpointing her location now," Kyoya explained, "I will let you know if I find anything else out, but for right now, go and be with Mori-senpai." _

_"Thank you, Kyo-chan! If anyone can find her, you can. I just hope you are able to find Haru-chan before Satoshi wakes up. I can only imagine how he will feel if she is still missing when he finally regains consciousness," Mitsukuni briskly walked to the elevator leaving Kyoya standing in the courtyard._

_End Flashback…_

Now as the group made their way to the hospital again, there were no questions, hurt feelings, or anything else that would bring the mood down. Katsuro had been defeated when he had been unable to cheat, and Haruhi was back where she belonged.

Glancing at Honey, Mori caught his boyfriend's eyes and smiled. It was truly a happy day. When he had woken up, he was not sure what tonight would bring; and as much as he believed in Kyoya's abilities, he really did not think they would have Haruhi with them right now. She was beaten, bruised, and had a broken leg, but she was alive and holding onto his brother with a tight grip like she was afraid to be pulled away from him again while she slept quietly. He wondered momentarily how much sleep she had gotten and what Katsuro did to her, but he knew the questions would have to wait for now. Silently he promised he would make sure she never went through that nightmare again.

Honey saw Mori's smile and it made the small blonde beam. Mori didn't always show his expressions, so it was a special occasion that he was smiling like he was. Honey always knew what his other half was feeling, it was in his eyes, but not everyone could read the tall silent man. Wrapping his arms around one of Mori's, he giggled, "It's been a good day, right Takashi?"

Chuckling softly, Mori nodded before kissing the top of Honey's head, "Yah." He couldn't argue at all because those were his feelings exactly.


	9. Facing the Devil

**A/N: Hey everyone! We hope that you are all having a really good weekend and start of summer. As for the story, no it wasn't hard to guess. Now you will find out what is going to happen to Katsuro, or part of it. The other hosts are also back. Enjoy the new chapter and please let us know what you think. **

Chapter 8 – Facing the Devil

"They will both be fine," Kyoya stated with a smirk when he walked into the family waiting room at the hospital.

Ranka, looking pale and worried, walked up to the young man, "Can you tell us what happened to her?" He wasn't sure he wanted to hear everything and it might have been better to find out away from the others, but he had to know that his baby was going to be alright and that she wasn't seriously hurt.

Pushing his glasses up, Kyoya nodded, "She has some minor abrasions and contusions, a broken leg, dehydration, and slight malnourishment, but other than that she is perfectly fine. They are going to keep her for a couple of days so that they can make sure she is ok. Since she was a kidnap victim that was abused, they are going to have her talk to the psychiatric staff here to make sure she is able to handle everything mentally. I have made sure that she is seen by the best here and no one else."

"Thank you!" The Fujioka patriarch cried and rushed to hug Kyoya.

When the Shadow King was free from the thankful father, he turned to face all of the others. Satoshi's parents had arrived while he had been getting progress reports and he felt like he was facing the firing squad if he gave news that was not to their liking. He gave off none of this though and was able to project a calm and cool exterior as he once again pushed up his glasses and caught the glare of the overhead lights, "Satoshi will be here a few days, probably longer than Haruhi. They needed to do another blood transfusion due to loss of blood. They were able to re-stitch both of his wounds and it doesn't look like anything is infected, but they are putting him on strict bed rest for a while. He is not allowed to get up, train, or do anything strenuous until the stitches come out. He is lucky he didn't do anything more serious."

"What about Katsuro and his gang?" Honey probed as he linked his fingers with those of Mori's. He wanted to know what was going to happen to the scum that dared to do this to his friend and his cousin.

"Once Haruhi and Satoshi are settled into their room, I am going down to the police station to have a little chat with them. My men are there now and will make sure they do not get away with anything, not that they could," Kyoya smirked.

"Room? As in one?" Tamaki asked about to hyperventilate. He was really hoping that he heard wrong or that he was jumping to conclusions.

Chuckling, Kyoya leered at his best friend, "Well, yes. It was hard to separate them in the ER, but it was necessary since Satoshi had to go into surgery and Haruhi needed to go to x-ray. They have been through enough trauma that it was decided it would be best to keep them together in the same room so that neither one acts in a way that could be detrimental." He turned to look at the three parents in the room, "That is, if it is ok with you. Haruhi has been through enough and Satoshi seems to stress out when he can't see her with his own eyes. It will take some time, but they will get over this. It is just with everything fresh in their minds right now, they need the reassurance that the other is there."

"That is fine with us," Akira Morinozuka stated, "Thank you for handling everything Kyoya."

Ranka dabbed at his eyes, "It is ok with me also."

Bowing, Kyoya gave them all his host smile, "It is my pleasure to help out my friends; they have been through too much. If this helps them, then it is worth it."

"Agreed," Sakura Morinozuka spoke softly. She was ready to see her son and make sure he was alright with her own eyes. She also wanted to see Haruhi and make sure the girl that had secured her youngest son's heart was truly as well as Kyoya said she was. The girl had been through so much in the past week and she prayed that she was able to get through this with no lasting effects.

Tamaki had been sputtering since Kyoya had informed him that Haruhi and Satoshi were going to indeed share a room and he couldn't quite form any words. Like a fish, his mouth opened and closed with only monosyllables and squeaks coming out of the hole. Finally, he was able to get one sentence out of his mouth in a scream, "They can't share a room; daddy won't allow it!" In the next instant, he found himself pinned to the ground with a very pointed high heel digging into his back. He tried to wiggle free, but it was no use, the more he moved the more it hurt.

"Excuse me, but I believe I am her only father you half-breed worm! She is going to share a room with her boyfriend and you have no say in the matter!" Ranka yelled reminding everyone of how scary he can be when he gets enraged. It was as terrifying as Renge with her Medusa persona.

Struggling to breathe, Tamaki started to whine, "I'm sorry. You're right." He just wanted the father to let him up. High heels hurt more than just the wearer.

Kyoya could only think about how much of an idiot his best friend was at that moment of time. Tamaki knew how much Ranka hated him and his daddy act, so to speak out against a decision the parents made was just plain suicide. Shaking his head yet again at the Host Club king, he pulled out his vibrating phone, "If you will excuse me, I have to take this." He walked out of the waiting room and moved down the hall to another room to have some privacy, "Ootori here."

"Ootori-sama, this is Detective Natsuko Ito with the Tokyo Police Department. Your private officers have brought me a group of boys and informed us that we need to hold them. Care to tell me what is going on?" The officer asked. She didn't like being told what to do and when the Ootori Police Force came in and demanded a detective, she and her partner were assigned to the unknown case.

"Yes, they are the men that kidnapped Haruhi Fujioka and placed Satoshi Morinozuka in the hospital. I am sure you are aware of both open cases," Kyoya explained in a clipped voice.

"Yes, my partner and I are helping with those cases. You are telling me that your men single handedly captured them?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"Then what would you say Ootori-sama?"

"Haruhi was rescued by me and my men while Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Yasuchika Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Satoshi Morinozuka took care of their leader, Katsuro, and the men he brought with him to try to kill Satoshi."

"W-We are going to have to talk to everyone involved."

"Of course you are. Haruhi and Satoshi are unable to talk tonight; however, you can interview them in the morning. The others are available when you are ready. I will be coming into the police station shortly to talk to you and Katsuro. Expect me in about an hour and a half."

This didn't sit right with Detective Ito. She didn't want someone pushing her around and telling her how to run her case just because his last name was Ootori, "You are not talking to the prisoner."

"Oh I think I am. If I need to, I will talk to your police chief. This man put two of my close personal friends in the hospital, not to mention he kidnapped one of them and beat her, I will be having a word with him with or without your cooperation. You are more than welcome to be present when I talk to him though."

"I will do that," she snapped.

"I thought you might. Expect me soon Detective Ito," Kyoya sneered and hung up the phone. He knew that he was stepping on toes, but right now he didn't care. If Katsuro thought he could strike terror in his victims, he had never met the Shadow King of Ouran High School before.

Exiting the room, he started to walk back to the waiting room when his brother stopped him and informed him that both patients were being taken up to their room. When they parted company, he returned to the others and announced, "Satoshi and Haruhi are both on their way up to their room. I would recommend that we keep quiet and not bombarded them with too many questions since it is late and they need to rest. In fact other than the parents, I do not believe we need to stay longer than five minutes, and yes Tamaki that especially means you."

Tamaki yelped, "Yes Mommy!"

"Well if that is all, then let's go up and see the reunited couple," Kyoya grinned and led the way out of the room.

When they arrived at the patient room where Haruhi and Satoshi would be staying, Tamaki had to be physically restrained by Mori from running into the room first and declaring himself. Once the parents entered, the hosts stayed outside for a moment and leaning down close to the blonde's face, Mori stated in his deep voice, "You will stay quiet, you will not rush to Haruhi, you will not make a fuss, and you will not get in Ranka's way."

Tamaki looked like he was going to say something in retaliation, but Honey spoke up before he could, "I would listen to him Tama-Chan. He isn't in the best of moods because his brother is once again in the hospital. No one needs for you to be overly dramatic right now. We know that you haven't seen what they look like yet because you were notified after we brought them here, but I am warning you now, it isn't pretty and you will not misbehave or Takashi won't have to do anything… I will."

Gulping, Tamaki ran and hid behind Kyoya after he squeaked his promise to be on his best behavior. In Kyoya's ear he whispered, "Mommy, why are the neighbors being mean to me. I wouldn't do anything that would harm our little girl."

Kyoya sighed in exasperation, "Yes, you would. Now behave or I will let them carry through with their threats." Leering when he felt Tamaki start to shake behind him and heard his yelped acceptance, he led them into the room.

He wasn't sure what he was going to see or find when he entered the room, but Tamaki was not completely prepared for what he saw. Satoshi looked pale and gaunt, he had bandages on his shoulder and bruises on the skin Tamaki could see. His eyes moved towards Haruhi and he gasped. Bruises small cuts covered her face and arms. He couldn't see any other part of her body, but he could see that one of her legs looked bigger than the other from the cast that was on it. All in all they both looked like hell, which is apt considering what they had both been through that week. Unbidden tears came to his eyes as he covered his mouth with his hand to keep from crying out. Looking at Kyoya, he could see the hard edge to his best friend's expression.

Not wanting to wake the sleeping teens, Kyoya ushered the other hosts out after only a few minutes. When they were outside the room, he addressed them, "Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru there is no point in staying right now. You can come back tomorrow and visit them, but you will behave or I will hear about it. Do you three understand?"

"Yah, whatever," Hikaru snidely agreed. He had concurred with Tamaki earlier about the couple sharing a room, he didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that they were a couple and tried with everything in him to make Haruhi's condition Satoshi's fault. If they had not been out on that date, this would never have happened to her.

Nodding, Kaoru said, "Understand." He knew that his brother was having issues, but if this is what Haruhi wanted, he would support her. The fact that Satoshi was not well enough to fight and still went to do battle for the female host, told him how much the first year cared.

Tamaki had no words and could only nod his agreement. He would do whatever it took for Haruhi to get better. He didn't want her to choose Satoshi, he wanted her to choose him, but right now it appeared that he would have to wait to make his move; if he made one.

"Good, we will see you three tomorrow," Kyoya stated and waited for the others to leave before he addressed the others. He had already told everyone he was going to the police station when he left the hospital, but if the other three overheard him asking Mori, Honey, and Chika to come with him… well they might just try and tag along also. Somehow the thought of Tamaki and the twins in a police station when they weren't there because they were arrested themselves, gave him a headache. Pushing up his glasses, he explained to the remaining three teens, "I am going to the station to have a little chat with Katsuro and to explain everything that happened. I would like for you to come with me so that you can give your statements to the detectives, but will understand if you would prefer to stay here. They will probably be up here tomorrow to interview Haruhi and Satoshi. They can interview you three at that time if you would like."

"I am going!" Chika exclaimed. He wasn't sure if they would let him at the fiend that did that to his friends, but he was ready to deal with him and the police.

"I agree with Chika-Chan. We will come with you Kyo-Chan; right Takashi?" Honey looked determined and ready to take someone's head. His words may be sweet, but he was anything but at the moment.

Mori looked at his boyfriend and Chika and nodded, "Ah."

"Well then shall we leave?" Kyoya suggested and started to make his way out of the hospital and towards his car. He would do everything in his power to make sure Katsuro paid for what he did and intended to do to both Haruhi and Satoshi.

Katsuro sat in a small room handcuffed to a table as he waited for someone to talk to him. It wasn't his fault, if they wanted to blame someone they needed to blame Satoshi Morinozuka and his girlfriend. It was their fault that he was put in the situation and was forced to take the actions that he had.

Sitting in there for what felt like hours, he wondered how much longer he would have to sit there before someone came to talk to him. He was starting to get annoyed about the fact that no one was acknowledging him. Finally the door opened and in walked three people: one woman and two men, one of which were wearing glasses and looked familiar. The bespectacled man was the one that sat across from him. "It is about time you got here. I want my lawyer and I want you to release me now. I was framed!" Katsuro sneered.

Kyoya smirked. He was ready for this, and with Chika, Mori, and Honey standing on the other side of the two-way mirror, he began, "If you can find a lawyer willing to take your case, then good luck. Of course, one will be assigned to you eventually. Do you know who I am?"

"Who the hell cares? Obviously you are not my lawyer. Are you a cop? Well, I have news for you; I am not talking until I get my lawyer!" Katsuro yelled.

Turning towards the officers that stood behind him, "I take it you haven't questioned him yet and no one has talked to him?"

"No, you are the first," Detective Sato stated. He could tell his partner was still a little put out with Kyoya taking charge of everything.

Returning his attention to the prisoner, Kyoya leered, "Let me explain a few things to you. I actually don't care if you talk to me or not. I have come to inform you of what is going to happen. You and your little gang of thugs will be going away for a long time."

"For what? You have no proof," Katsuro mocked.

"I am Kyoya Ootori," Kyoya stopped and saw the affect his name had on the other man, "I see you have heard my name or my family name before. The woman that you kidnapped happens to be a very good friend of mine. The man that you tried to kill twice now… is also a family friend, a personal friend, and his brother is a very good friend as well. Finally, let's not forget who he is related to. The Morinozuka and the Haninozuka are two very powerful families that are actually related to each other. You lost your kendo match to Satoshi and you couldn't stand it so you wanted revenge. I know for a fact that you tried to attack him and Haruhi the night you lost your match. I know it was you and your thugs that attacked him at the festival and took Haruhi, keeping her trapped and held prisoner for your enjoyment for almost a week before we found her." Fear was entering Katsuro eyes as it dawned on him what Kyoya was telling him and Kyoya gave him a malicious smile, "I can see what I am saying is hitting home. Yes, we did find her and we know what you did to her. I also know what you did to Satoshi and that you like to fight dirty. You were going to kill him earlier tonight, but your boys couldn't help you because they were otherwise detained."

"THAT BASTARD WAS SUPPOSED TO COME ALONE SO THAT WE COULD DEAL WITH HIM AND HE WOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM ANY LONGER!" Katsuro snapped and tried to fly across the table throwing the chair he was sitting in to the ground, but was unable to do so because of his cuffs. When he finally realized what he did, he stood there seething.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up once again and he still looked calm, never flinching when Katsuro lost it, "We thought that might be the case and that is why backup was sent to help him. After all a fair fight is one against one, not one against many. Kendo should have taught you about honor, but apparently you failed to learn it. You knew you wouldn't win against Satoshi in a fair fight, so you made sure you were going to win. I have the letter with your finger prints that you sent to him, I have statements, and I have the weapons. You are done. You lawyer won't be able to save you, but good luck with all of that. You are caught and I will personally make sure you get everything that is coming to you."

Katsuro had no remarks or anything to say; he suddenly felt terror as he has never known and he visibly paled. He was starting to feel sick and knew that if the Ootori's were involved, he was finished. He knew going after a Morinozuka was dangerous, but he couldn't control himself and now he wished he had done more than hurt him and his little girlfriend. He wished that both of them were dead by his hands. For now, he had to keep it together and try not to show that Kyoya's words were getting to him. He knew he failed though when a small chuckle was heard from across the table.

"You can try to pretend all you want, but I know you are terrified with everything that is about to befall you. You will not escape this. Detectives, I believe I am done here. If you need me for anything else, you know where to find me," Kyoya stood up and walked towards the door of the interrogation room before stopping one last time, "You think you can control people by brute force and fear, maybe you need a taste of it yourself." With that he walked out of the door and met his friends in the hall.

Watching as Kyoya left the room and shut the door, the resounding clang as it banged closed sounded like the final nail in his coffin. Katsuro knew he was finished and would not be able to get out of this no matter who his lawyer was.

"I wish we could have gone in with you Kyo-Chan!" Honey shot a glare towards the room the accused was currently sitting pondering how long of a life he had left to live once the Ootori got done with him.

"Mitsukuni, it was better this way," Mori stated trying to calm his significant other down.

"If you attack him, you are no better than him," Chika rolled his eyes.

Sweeping his eyes up to meet his cousin's, Honey sighed, "I know. I just wanted to…"

"We know what you wanted to do and believe me, he will get what is coming to him," Kyoya sneered interrupting his short friend.

"Ok," Honey pouted. He really wanted to teach Katsuro a lesson himself, but the others were right.

"Will you two be going home now or back to the hospital?" Kyoya inquired. They had already given their statements to the officers and were free to go.

Climbing up Mori's back and latching himself to the bigger man's neck, Honey declared, "We are going to go home."

"Correction, you are going over to Takashi's house and I am going home," Chika spoke simply shaking his head as he left the others standing there.

Honey giggled, "Well he is right. Come on everyone, let's get out of here and get some rest. Something tells me we need to be at the hospital early tomorrow in order to make sure Tama-Chan and the twins don't do anything to Satoshi and Haru-Chan."

The others couldn't agree more. They were probably the only line of defense against the two and a half idiots and knew that they were going to have to play human shield, especially for Haruhi. Actually Chika, Mori, and Honey would play human shield, Kyoya would just do what he could from the background like he always did. The day was finally done and although Katsuro was still not convicted, everyone knew this story was going to have a happy ending.


	10. Freedom

A/N: Sorry fellow readers for the late update once again! Life has been catching up on one of us, and therefore, have not had much time to really write. (That, and a severe case of writer's block does not help anything. At. All.)

Chapter 9 - Freedom

The sun was shining rather brightly, which made Haruhi that much happier. She was walking home from shopping at the local grocery store, considering that it was a Sunday. Today, however, Haruhi had more things to do on her list than normal. Thankfully the Host Club had told her that they were too busy this weekend to bother her, so most of the work that had piled up was able to be split between both days.

Tamaki had heard about potlucks and their affiliation with commoners and thus declared the need for one to welcome the youngest Morinozuka home. The lunch was going to be at the Morinozuka estate at 1 pm; though a car was going to be picking her up around 11:00 that morning. She was excited knowing exactly why the car was going to be picking her up early: her boyfriend, Satoshi Morinozuka, had asked her to be there when he was finally released. She had been released nearly a week ago, as her injuries were less severe than his had been. It still pained her to think about how badly he had been hurt and Katsuro had been the one to inflict the damage; and still after two weeks it angered her to think that the demented teenager had done everything he had to both Satoshi and to her. Pushing those thoughts aside; today was going to be a happy day and she refused to let the psycho mar her good mood.

Reaching her house once again, Haruhi started working on one of many dishes that her mother had shown her how to make. She was thankful that the cuisine wasn't going to be overly fancy, since it would make hers look weak in comparison when the others had gourmet cooks working for them. After the dish had been prepared, Haruhi glanced at the clock and panicked a bit before quickly making her way to her room so that she could get ready for the lunch and too see her boyfriend. After all, it was 10:00 am, and she hadn't even started to get ready for everything.

Once she was cleaned up, she was rummaging through her closet hoping to find something decent to wear. She wanted to look perfect and special for Satoshi, but she couldn't find anything that met her standards for the day. Tossing outfit after outfit onto her bed, she wasn't sure what she was going to do because everything was a failure; but when she looked up, she spotted a bag in the back of her closet that she knew was not there yesterday. Pulling the bag out of her closet, she noticed a note attached to it:

_Haruhi,_

_Please wear this today._

_Love, Dad_

Her anxiety was soon decreasing at the thought of her father thinking about her today. Her father knew her so well and knew she would probably be in distress trying to figure out what to wear to a simple lunch. Sighing, she unzipped the bag and found a cute sundress that had spaghetti straps and was covered in prints of different flowers. She slid the dress on and it was perfect. It fit her like a glove and just what she was looking for today. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, she knew exactly how to wear her hair because she had the hairclips to match the dress.

A few minutes later, a knock sounded at the door and Haruhi looked at the clock, it was 11:00 exactly. Answering the door, Haruhi opened it to see Chika standing on the other side, "Hello Chika! Please, come in. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you. But, we really need to get going soon though," Chika responded with a smile.

"Sounds good, I was just finishing up with getting ready. Let me just grab my purse and the dish I made for the potluck and we can go," Haruhi stated as she walked away and grabbed the two items.

Once they were seated inside the limo, the car headed to the hospital and Haruhi anxiousness at seeing her boyfriend grew. She was happy when she was released, now that he was going to be released from the hospital also she was ecstatic.

When they arrived, Morinozuka parents went to the nurses' station to inquire about the discharge papers while Haruhi and Chika headed to Satoshi's room. Haruhi let Chika enter first and didn't disturb their visit as she silently took a seat near the window. Chika had not been able to come up as often as she did and therefore they had not been able to see each other as often as they usually did. Her position by the window didn't last long though as her boyfriend waved her over to his other side and he grabbed her hand as he continued to talk animatedly with his cousin.

Satoshi knew that Haruhi was trying to give him and his best friend some space, but he wanted her next to him believing they had been separated enough. So he called her over and held her hand as they waited for his release papers to be signed by the doctor. Once he was sprung and free, they were going back to the Morinozuka estate for a little get together to celebrate sweet freedom. As his parents entered the room, he knew it was time to go because right behind them, a nurse was pushing in a wheelchair, "YES!" He could hear everyone's laughter and he didn't care. He was ready to get out of the hospital and back at home and in his own room.

Carefully he stood up from the bed with Haruhi and Chika's help and sat down in the wheelchair. After they were out of the room he had been occupying for too long in his mind, he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and linked their fingers together. She was the reason he had fought so hard with Katsuro and she was the reason he wanted to live everyday… just to see her smile.

When they got down to the car, Satoshi slowly took his seat and Haruhi sat down next to him. Chika got in after they did and sat on one of the side seats. She knew that he was still hurting, but at least he was out of the hospital and well enough to go home. She had been worried about him and hated having to follow visiting hours in order to spend time with him. The rules were gone and they could be together whenever they wanted to be now, well as long as didn't ignore their other responsibilities.

"What's that?" Satoshi asked noticing a covered dish on the ground next to her feet.

Smiling, Haruhi looked from the dish to Satoshi, "One of my mom's favorite dishes. I thought you might like it. It's her recipe."

"Ok, but what is it?" Satoshi pressed the issue. It smelled good and Haruhi's cooking was excellent, but that didn't stop the curiosity.

"Nikujaga," she replied smiling.

Leaning over, Satoshi gave her a small kiss, "Thank you. I love that stuff."

"And he isn't lying," Chika teased his friend.

As the car pulled up to the house, Satoshi was helped out of the car by his father and then together everyone walked into the house, the parents allowing the younger generation to enter first.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!" Everyone yelled causing the couple to shriek. Luckily Akira had taken the dish from Haruhi before they approached the door. Standing in the very festively decorated room were the rest of the hosts including Honey and Mori, Ranka, and the Haninozuka parents.

"We wanted to celebrate the fact that you were both finally released from the hospital and free to enjoy life living amongst us again. You can now rejoin us in the host club and once again make our princesses happy," Tamaki gushed causing everyone in the room to face palm.

Looking at each other before returning their eyes to their friends, they were a little speechless about it all. Haruhi thought she was just attending a simple pot luck, but of course she should have known that when it comes to the Host Club, nothing is simple. She felt an arm snake itself around her waist and she grabbed the hand on her side. It may not be simple, and when it concerned their friends... that was ok.

Satoshi cleared his throat to interrupt the Host Club King's speech, "Thank you everyone. I know we both appreciate it."

"Do you Haruhi? Do you like everything that daddy did for you?" Tamaki rushed up to the girl in question, but was stopped by a piece of wood blocking his path. Following the bamboo shinai, he found that it led right to Satoshi, "Where did you get that?"

"I always keep a spare on me," Satoshi smirked refusing to move the weapon, "Now, calm down Tamaki-senpai. I am sure Haruhi has had enough of that while she has been going to school without me. We do like everything you did and are grateful."

Haruhi giggled trying to suppress the mirth at the situation she was witnessing. Satoshi seemed to have pulled the shinai out of nowhere and it was in front of her before she could blink and realize what was going on. The crestfallen prince was darting his eyes back and forth as if looking for a good place to start a mushroom grove, "Don't even think about it Tamaki-senpai. This is a party and no one needs any additional mushrooms, but Satoshi is right. Thank you everyone." She felt like everything was finally going right for her and Satoshi, and it appeared that her friends were finally on board with it all. She was ready to celebrate the fact that she had a wonderful boyfriend, they were all safe, and on the way to healing completely.

As the couple moved further into the room, Akira smiled at his wife before taking Haruhi's dish into the dining room where the rest of the food could be found. He knew that both of his boys had a wonderful set of friends and when Kyoya had called to set up the surprise party, he could not deny them. It was a good idea since they had so much to be happy for. A celebration was definitely called for.

Satoshi took a seat on one of the chairs and pulled Haruhi into his lap. This caused Chika to laugh at Tamaki as the king turned pure white and his soul started to float out of his head. Hikaru and Kaoru caught the little floating Tamaki before it went too far and shoved it back in his body only to tease him mercilessly about the fact that Haruhi was being so lovey dovey with a boy.

"Are you alright Satoshi? Maybe I should get up?" Haruhi questioned wondering if she should be sitting on her boyfriend's lap when he was just released from the hospital.

Pulling her closer, he shook his head, "No, I like having you right here." After a few minutes though, the smell was getting to him and his stomach grumbled causing his girlfriend to chuckle, "It isn't my fault. I don't care if the hospital food at an Ootori hospital is better than others… it is still hospital food."

"How about I go and make you a plate so that you can feed your growling organ," Haruhi suggested trying to fight back the amusement.

Satoshi rolled his eyes before dropping his arms so that she could stand up, "Fine." While she was gone, he talked to Chika and the twins. He knew that Hikaru still had issues with the fact that he had "stolen" Haruhi from him, but he also knew that the hotheaded older twin had accepted the fact that Satoshi had won Haruhi's heart.

When Haruhi had returned with two plates, she handed one to youngest Morinozuka and sat down on the arm of the chair so that he could rest his food in his lap. A tap on her shoulder got her attention though and she looked up to see Mori standing behind her with a chair in his hands. Smiling at him, she stood up and let him place the chair next to Satoshi's so that the couple could sit next to each other, "Thank you Mori-senpai!"

"You're welcome Haruhi," Mori smiled and ruffled the female host's hair.

The party continued with laughing and joking, and generally having fun. Everyone was having a good time and the food was consumed. Somehow the cake was the first thing to go thanks to Honey and much to the chagrin of Chika as he watched his brother inhale the sweet confections, but he was good and let it pass this time since it was a party and not the place to tell his brother he was an alien.

Haruhi and Satoshi enjoyed themselves too, but after a few hours of company and merriment, Satoshi was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Accompanying him to his room, Haruhi helped him get into bed and lay down with them. Both of them were exhausted and needed a nap.


	11. Nightmare is Officially Over

**A/N: Well there aren't but a couple of chapters left in this story. We hope that you have enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Satoshi and Haruhi make a cute couple and deserve to have their chance. With everything they have been through, they finally get to have their chance. Enjoy the new chapter. **

**PS... mcangel1976 has posted her new story Independence Day, and guess what Mori won the poll so the pairing is Haruhi/Mori. It is a 4th of July holiday story. **

Chapter 10 – Nightmare is Officially Over

Mori and Honey looked in on the young couple and saw them passed out. They had had a hard couple of weeks and no one could blame them for seeking solace away from the party. Well Tamaki and the twins might, but with the Morinozuka and Haninozuka there they weren't going to say anything.

"They look happy. Don't they, Takashi?" Honey asked his partner.

Glancing from the couple down to his shorter cousin, he smiled before running his hands through the soft blonde hair, "They do."

With one last look at the sleeping couple, Honey moved out of the room and closed the door behind him after Mori walked out, "Do you think they will be alright now?"

"I think so. Katsuro is in jail and they are finally out of the hospital. I think if the others leave them alone and let them be together, then I think they won't have anything to worry about."

"I think Tama-Chan and Hika-Chan have realized that Haru-Chan wants Satoshi. I think they will let her go now. Besides if they really wanted her, shouldn't they have done something before she found someone else?"

"Yah."

Climbing up on his boyfriend's back like he always did, Honey kissed the side of Mori's neck, "If they want to give them a hard time, we will help them. Right?"

"We will."

As they made their way back into the dining room, the hosts turned to face them. Tamaki was looking around and attempted to gaze behind the duo, but a frown soon settled on his face. "What are you looking for Tama-Chan?" Honey inquired knowing what the answer probably was.

"Well, we thought you went to look for Haruhi and bring her back, but I don't see her. Do you think my little girl went home?" The blonde president replied.

Giggling, Honey rolled his eyes, "We did go looking for Haru-Chan and Satoshi, and we found them both. Didn't we Takashi?"

"We did," Mori's face softened ever so slightly as he felt Honey's arms tighten around his neck a little more.

"Well, where are they?" The twins ask. It was apparent that Hikaru didn't like losing to Satoshi, but he had also learned over the past few weeks that Haruhi wanted no other but Satoshi Morinozuka. How did he fight for someone when that person didn't want him and never thought of him like that? It wasn't fair, but after what she had been through, he couldn't destroy her happiness and take it away from her. He also didn't want to lose her as a friend, so he accepted it and tried to move past his feelings for the girl.

Mori set his cousin down in a chair and got him a piece of cake before he answered, "Sleeping."

"Oh, my precious daughter is so tired. As her father, I should check on her and tuck her in," Tamaki declared.

"Together," Hunny added with his mouth full of sweet confections. He could only imagine what was going through their minds and was inwardly counting down for the explosion that was about to happen.

"THEY'RE WHAT?" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru bellowed.

Chika smirked because he knew what his alien brother meant and knew that everything was innocent. It seemed that only the three morons of the host club could make something so harmless into something so dirty.

"Mitsukuni, you did that on purpose," Mori shook his head as he wiped some frosting off of his charges lips before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

A collection sigh of relief could be heard from the three of them. Kyoya adjusted glasses and smirked, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Tamaki probably looked the most relieved, "Oh so they are not really together right now?"

Looking over at Honey, his eyes moved to the others and he stood up, "They are sleeping in Satoshi's room. Both of them were exhausted, so yes they are sleeping in the same bed together."

"How dare that heathen take advantage of my precious daughter? I must go rescue my little girl's reputation!" Tamaki shouted and both twins agreed with him.

Before anyone could move though, Honey jumped out of his chair and blocked the exit, "No one is going to bother them. Haru-Chan has not been getting a lot of sleep and has dark circles under her eyes because she has been worried about Satoshi and having nightmares. Satoshi just got out of the hospital and needs to rest. They are both sleeping peacefully right now and if anyone takes a step in the direction of that room, you will regret it."

Tamaki and the twins huddled together shaking in fear of the dark aura that Honey was emitting. They had once believed that it only came out if one tried to wake him up before he was ready or if someone did something to Usa-Chan, but they were learning that they were wrong and it could come out when least expected. They did not want to anger the demon, "O-Ok Honey-senpai."

"You three do realize that those two are a couple now and will be together going forward. Right?" Chika glared at the three hosts that always seemed to get into the most trouble.

"Of course they are," Kaoru answered and looked at his brother and Tamaki. They looked confused and he narrowed his eyes, "Right you two?"

Tamaki and Hikaru jumped, "Right!" They had officially lost Haruhi, but it still hurt and was hard.

Stepping out of the room for a moment, Kyoya answered his ringing cell phone. When he returned he was smiling, "I have good news for everyone."

"Haruhi and Satoshi broke up and she is in love with me!" Tamaki gushed blushing as he entered his inner mind theatre. He was pulled out of it before he could get too far into it.

Kyoya faced palmed and snapped hitting his best friend on the back of the head, "Stop day dreaming and accept the fact that is not going to happen you moron!"

"What did you find out?" Mori inquired after sweat dropping.

"Katsuro has lost his fight in court and he will be going to prison for his crimes. There are two counts of attempted murder, one count kidnapping, and one count attempted rape. He won't be getting out for a while. Apparently his little gang of friends decided to turn on him in exchange for a lighter sentence. I had heard a ruling was made yesterday, but today everything has been officially processed," Kyoya explained.

"How did that happen on a Sunday?" Chika probed.

Pushing his glasses up to create a glare, Kyoya smirked, "My family name may have helped expedite things."

All six of the other hosts sweat dropped. They never wanted to go up against the Ootori because they may never come out on the other side.

"Thank you Kyo-Chan! I am sure all of the parents, Satoshi, and Haru-Chan will be excited to hear that!" Honey grinned.

"What will we mbe excited about?" Akira Morinozuka walked into the dining room to check on the party.

Mori bowed and when he straightened he told his father, "Kyoya just received word that Katsuro was charged and will be serving out a lengthy sentence for what he did to Satoshi and Haruhi."

A rare grin appeared on the older man's face, "That is excellent news. I will tell the others!" Akira left the room to go spread the exciting news forgetting why he had gone in there in the first place.

"Uncle is happy," Honey giggled.

"I don't think I have ever seen him so happy," Chika replied.

Shaking his head, Mori retorted, "He is happy a lot, but today is exceedingly so."

"Well you three, I believe with the two honorees sleeping, it is best if we go," Kyoya suggested, but the look he gave them made it seem more like an order.

"I guess we could go and let them sleep," Tamaki agreed hesitantly. He really didn't want to go, but he saw no reason to stay.

Chika stepped forward, "I will be going too. Takashi, can you please tell your brother to call me later?"

"I will," Mori patted his cousin's head.

"Where are you going Chika-Chan?" Honey asked his brother.

Shrugging, Chika looked at his brother and rolled his eyes, "Home. I figured you and Takashi would want some alone time and I have some homework to finish."

"You don't have to go Yasuchika," Mori stated.

"If it is ok with you Takashi, I would rather not hang out with my brother more than necessary. Just have Satoshi call me later. I will see everyone tomorrow," Chika mumbled and started heading for the front door.

Kyoya was ushering the others out of the room when he inquired, "Will you be coming to the host club tomorrow?"

"We will be there! Won't we Takashi?" Honey was the personification of the cute loli shota he portrayed in the Host Club.

Nodding, Mori walked with the others to the door with Honey at his side to escort them out, "Kyoya, we will be there tomorrow, but if Satoshi is too tired, I will be taking him home. I don't want him to overdo it."

"I understand Mori-senpai," Kyoya stated and after everyone said their goodbyes, Chika and the others had walked out the door leaving the Morinozuka estate in peace.

Once they were gone, Mori asked Honey, "What do you want to do Mitsukuni?"

"Can we cake in the garden?" Honey replied hopeful. He loved the Morinozuka gardens and felt like being outdoors right now.

Giving his boyfriend a genuine smile, he agreed, "Alright. I will get the cake." Once the couple was settled on a bench in the middle of the gardens, Mori affirmed, "It was good news today."

"It was and I think it will help Haru-Chan. She has been having nightmares, but didn't want to tell anyone."

"I know. It shows."

Honey moved so that he was sitting in Mori's lap after he finished yet another slice of cake, "I hope with Satoshi out of the hospital and Katsuro sentenced, it will help her feel better. She shouldn't have to keep reliving everything."

Wrapping his arms around the small blonde in his lap, Mori rested his chin on top of Honey's head, "I know and I think this will be a good step to helping her get past it all."

"I think so too," Honey smiled brightly and moved his face so that he was gazing up at the man he had fallen in love with long ago, "I love you Takashi."

"I love you too Mitsukuni." No other words were spoken or needed as he leaned down and kissed the shorter man allowing all of his feelings to seep into the kiss. He knew Honey was doing the same as he could feel all of the love and emotions coming from his boyfriends lips. He had found happiness and now it was his brother's turn.


	12. Time

**A/N: Well we have come to the end of the story. Katsuro has been put away, Haruhi and Satoshi are both out of the hospital safe, Tamaki and the twins have accepted the relationship, and Kyoya proved once again why he is the Shadow King. LOL. Mcangel1976 and oreobabez want to thank you for reading and enjoying the story. Please check out our other work and enjoy this final installment of Hijacked Love. **

Chapter 11 – Time

Haruhi and Satoshi slept for over 24 hours and no one had the heart to try and wake them up so that they could go to school on Monday. With one call to Ranka who agreed that Haruhi should stay home and sleep, and one call to the school to inform them of the absence of both students, they left the two teens alone to catch up on their sleep and comfort each other in their dreams.

Ranka had been woken up several times when his daughter would scream and he hoped that now Satoshi was out of the hospital, the nightmares would come less and less. He was already hopeful since Akira Morinozuka had told them that no sounds had been heard from Satoshi's room since the couple went to lie down for a nap. Smiling, he thought about the boy that had won Haruhi's heart and although he wasn't Kyoya, he was a good man and good for his daughter, but more importantly… he wasn't the idiot Tamaki. The father wanted to throw a party for that reason alone.

Akira and his wife had looked in on Satoshi and Haruhi several times since they had gone to lie down and throughout the night, neither of them moved from the comfort of each other's arms. It seemed that although the relationship was still fairly new, they were already dependent on each other and held great feelings for one another. The parents smiled as they looked in on the children to wake them up for school, but in the end they didn't have to heart to wake them up. They needed sleep. Everyone could see the dark circles under Haruhi's eyes and their eldest son had said that Haruhi had been having nightmares. If this was the first uninterrupted sleep she has had since everything happened, they weren't going to disturb it and they decided both could use a little more rest before returning to school. That was why they called Ranka and together made the decision that they would allow the kids to rest today before returning to school tomorrow.

As Mori got ready for school that morning, his father informed him that Satoshi and Haruhi would be staying home from school that day. They would not be returning until the next day. With a small smile on his face, barely discernible but there, Mori picked up his phone and called Kyoya to inform the vice president that he would be down two hosts today, "Kyoya, Satoshi and Haruhi are still sleeping."

Kyoya was just waking up and it took a second to register that Mori was talking to him. He wanted to growl and yell, but came to his senses before he did that. When his brain finally processed what the wild host said, he asked, "I understand. Did they have a rough night?" He was concerned about his friends since they had not had the easiest of times lately, but he also knew that was about to change.

"No, that is why my parents and Ranka agreed to let them keep sleeping. They haven't moved or woken up since they laid down yesterday. Haruhi hasn't had much good sleep lately."

"She hasn't. Ranka has told me several times that he was worried about her because she would wake up in the middle of the night screaming."

"We know. Mitsukuni and I would stay with her occasionally if Ranka was going to be gone all night long. He was worried about leaving her alone."

"It is probably best if she and Satoshi take today off and rest. I will inform the others. Will you and Honey-senpai still be coming to Host Club?"

"Yes, since I don't have to worry about my brother today, both of us will attend."

"I will see you then," Kyoya disconnected the call and went to finish getting ready for school and grab a cup of coffee. He sometimes wished school could start after lunch hours.

Hanging up with his friend, he called his younger cousin next to inform him he would be going to school by himself today. With that accomplished, he finished getting ready since he and Honey had a morning class at the university that they needed to go to.

It wasn't until later on that afternoon that Haruhi started to stir awake and noticed it was light outside. Glancing at the clock, it was only an hour past the time she and Satoshi had laid down for their nap and wondered if everyone was still there for the party or if they left already. As she tried to get out of bed, an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back, "Oof! Satoshi!"

The man beside her started to chuckle, "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Stretching, he watched her stand up and perform her own stretches. He looked at the clock beside his bed, "We only slept an hour? I feel like it has been longer than that."

"I know. It was the best sleep I have had in a while. I'll be right back."

His eyes followed her as she disappeared into the ensuite bathroom. It had been nice to fall asleep with her in his arms, comfortable and he had not wanted it to end. A knock at his door, and he slowly got up out of bed only to see his father stick his head in the door. Bowing, he greeted his parent, "Hi dad. Sorry about disappearing from the party. We just needed a minute alone and then we fell asleep. Is everyone still here?" The laughter from his father made his raise an eyebrow in question, "What?"

"Son, you have been sleeping for a lot longer than you probably think."

"Why do you say that? Is my clock broken?"

Akira paused in answering when the door to the bathroom opened and Haruhi emerged, "Did you have a good sleep Haruhi?"

"I did, but I guess we left the party and should get back to it," she grumbled. She had liked being in Satoshi's arms and would rather lay back down with him than deal with a group of people right now.

Her answer caused more laughter from the patriarch and Satoshi gave him a disgruntled look complete with hands on his hips, "What are you laughing about dad?" He had to use the restroom also, but decided he needed answers first; he just hoped his father started to spill soon.

Pushing down his amusement, Akira looked at the two teens, "The party was yesterday."

"WHAT?" Haruhi and Satoshi yelled together.

"It's true. You two have been sleeping for over 24 hours and we didn't want to wake you since both of you looked so peaceful. Don't worry Haruhi, I called and talked to your father this morning and then called the school. I believe Takashi informed the Host Club that you would be in school today and that you would be returning tomorrow. Haruhi, your father sent you a bag over so that you had a change of clothes and your toothbrush and such. It is on the couch there," Akira explained pointing to the couch in question.

"24 hours Morinozuka-sama?" Haruhi inquired dumfounded.

The older man took pity on her and knew that she was probably thrown for a loop, "Yes, I am sorry, but you were sleeping and your father said it was the first real undisturbed sleep you have had in a while. I thought my son could also use another day of rest before he returned to school. I hope you don't mind."

"No sir. I am just having a hard time wrapping my head around the length of time we slept," she stated. Furrowing her brow, she whispered, "I don't remember dreaming at all last night." Her scowl turned to a smile because it was the first time in weeks that she had not been woken by a nightmare.

Ruffling her hair as Mori usually does, Akira looked at her with kind eyes and a smile, "You needed the sleep. Now if both of you want to get changed and such, I will ask the cook to prepare you both something to eat."

"Dad?" Satoshi still looked a little perplexed.

"Yes son?"

Satoshi rubbed his face with both hands and shook his head, "Never mind." He couldn't believe that he and Haruhi had slept that long and no one tried to bother them, not even the host club.

Chuckling, Akira pulled his son in for a small hug, "Ok. Get ready and I will make sure you two get some food. It is good to have you home Satoshi." He released him and then walked out the door to leave the two teens to get ready.

Once the door was closed, Haruhi looked at her boyfriend and was about to say something, but he ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Laughing, she shook her head as she went to see what her father sent her, "I guess sleeping for a day, a bladder can only hold so much." Pulling out a blue sundress, Haruhi rolled her eyes. Well she didn't expect any less when it was her father packing her bag.

Satoshi exited the bathroom a couple minutes later and looked at his girlfriend, "I can't believe we slept that long."

"Me either, but I have to say that I don't feel bad for missing school and usually I do," Haruhi grinned.

"What's one more day?" He chuckled, "Why don't you take your shower in here. I will grab some clothes and use Taka's bathroom next door."

"Ok," she agreed and grabbed her bag. As she passed by Satoshi, she gave him a small kiss on his cheek, "Thank you for keeping the dreams away."

Smiling, he brushed his knuckles over her cheek, "Anytime." Just then both of their stomachs growled and caused him to laugh, "Go and get ready so that we can get some grub. I will meet you in the hallway when you are done."

"Alright," she giggled and disappeared into the bathroom to start her shower.

When they were both ready, they met in the hallway and made their way to the dining room where Akira was seated with his wife, Sakura. As soon as she saw the young couple enter the room, the matriarch was out of her chair and embracing both teens, "I hope you two had a good sleep. Are you both hungry? The food is ready and we were just waiting on you. Haruhi, I talked to your father, he said you can stay over here tonight also if you want to."

"Sakura let them come up for air and allow them to sit down," Akira chastised his wife with a smile.

"Of course," she said and backed away from Haruhi and Satoshi.

"Thank you Morinozuka-san, I would like to stay, but I don't have my uniform," Haruhi grinned her boyfriend's mother and her exuberance.

"That is not a problem if you would like to stay. We can send someone for your uniform, or you can stop on the way to school to pick it up," the matriarch responded.

Nodding, Haruhi replied, "Ok, then I will stay. I can just change in the morning on the way to school." She wasn't exactly ready to leave Satoshi's side if she didn't have to.

The meal was good and the two teens didn't realize how hungry they were until they started to eat. Once they were done feasting, the couple took a walk out in the gardens and just spent their time together without interruption. They talked about everything including Katsuro, the kidnapping, and revealing Haruhi's secret. She felt comfortable talking to him about it all, and although he was mad at himself for not protecting her better, he was glad she confided in him.

At Host Club that day, Mori and Honey had the job of keeping Tamaki from storming the Morinozuka estate when he found out that Satoshi and Haruhi were not going to be in club that day. Mori wasn't sure if Honey told Tamaki that they were spending the day together to egg the younger man on or if he was just telling him as a way of passing on the information, but knowing his little boyfriend, he was trying to drive home the fact that Haruhi was completely taken. In fact his bunny loving lover told all of the girls that the two teens were both under the weather today and would return tomorrow. He could hear the customers starting to talk amongst themselves. This might be bad.

That night Haruhi was given the guest room across the hall from Satoshi and sometime in the middle of the night, she woke up and made her way to his room, "Can I sleep in here?" She had been woken up by another nightmare, although it was tamer than some of the others.

Satoshi said nothing but lifted the covers and let her crawl into to the bed with him. When they were both settled and wrapped in each other arms, they both fell asleep and didn't move until his alarm clock was sounding off.

When the car carrying Satoshi, Chika, and Haruhi finally arrived at the school, the other hosts (sans Mori and Honey) were waiting for them. All three of them groaned when they realized that Tamaki was looking towards the gate of the school looking for someone, and instinctively they all knew it was Haruhi. Chika and Satoshi got out of the car first and then Haruhi followed them. They would provide her a buffer.

"HARUHI! If you needed a ride, daddy would have picked you up!" Tamaki wailed and ran over to her trying to reach around Satoshi to grab her.

"I didn't need you to give me a ride. I already had one," Haruhi grumbled moving closer to Satoshi's back and latching on.

Sighing, the youngest Morinozuka pushed Tamaki to be an arm's distance away from them, "Tamaki-senpai, leave her alone."

"What do you mean? I am trying to make sure my precious daughter is ok. She missed school yesterday and didn't call me to tell me she was sick. I was so worried about her," the king ranted.

"She didn't have to call you and she was fine because she was at my house yesterday," Satoshi explained.

Tamaki had known that and was trying to forget that little fact, but the first year was not allowing him to do that, "I know that, but if she was ill a father needs to know."

"My father did know and he approved me missing school since I was overly exhausted. It turns out that after we both laid down for our nap on Sunday we didn't wake up until yesterday afternoon. We thought we had only slept for an hour until Morinozuka-sama told us otherwise," Haruhi stated.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and offered a small smile, "That doesn't surprise me. You haven't been getting a lot of sleep and you were finally able to get some. Satoshi was probably still tired from being in the hospital and the excitement of the day. It makes sense that both of you would sleep that long. Do you feel better?"

"I do, thank you Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi grinned at her friend. She knew he was concerned about both she and Satoshi, but didn't always like to show his feelings to others.

Nodding, Satoshi agreed, "Me too."

"Good. Satoshi, you still need to take it easy for a while and if you feel exhausted, please let me know. I told your brother that you would not be pushed too much," Kyoya stated, "Now if we are all done with our reunion, let's get to class."

The small group of hosts disbursed and went to their classes. Haruhi refused to let Satoshi walk her to class, so he walked down a different hall with Chika towards their first class as she made her way to hers.

What she thought was going to be a long day, had actually turned out to fly by. She had lunch with Satoshi and Chika, along with the other members of the host club since Tamaki caught them walking out the door with their lunches. The afternoon classes also seemed to go quickly and soon she was meeting Satoshi outside of her last class so that they could walk to the music room together after a quick stop at the library, "Where's Chika?"

"He said he had to do something before we met in the music room," her boyfriend told her.

After gathering what she needed, Satoshi helped her carry the books to the music room, but there was a note taped to the outside of the door with his name on it, _"Host Club moved to the grand ballroom. Please do not show up any earlier than 3:30pm."_

"That's odd. Kyoya-senpai didn't say anything about this at lunch or this morning," Haruhi muttered.

Looking at his watch, Satoshi noticed that it was 3:25 now, "Well, I guess let's make our way down there after we drop off our stuff." He opened the door for his girlfriend and they left their stuff in the back room so that they didn't have to worry about it in the ball room. Then they made their way to the new Host Club location. Once they reached the doors to the ballroom, he looked at the time and it was 3:33, "I guess we can go in, but first…" He pulled her in his arms and gave her a kiss, "I just wanted to let you know that I love you."

Haruhi smiled and pulled him down for another quick kiss before they walked into the ballroom. However, unbeknownst to their distracted minds, the doors opened up since the girls were anxious to see Satoshi and Haruhi and found the couple kissing and gasped.

The two hosts stopped kissing when they heard the noise and looked up. They had been busted and there was no hiding what they had been doing. Blushing, Haruhi and Satoshi both said, "Umm." They looked at each other and wondered how to handle this. Glancing towards the crowd, they saw all of the hosts and all but one were smiling. Well it appeared they weren't going to get help from that corner.

Someone in the crowd cried out, "Don't tell me both of the Morinozuka brothers are gay! I was hoping to get to know Satoshi-kun better!"

Another called out, "Haruhi-kun is gay?"

Rolling his eyes, Satoshi decided to speak up, "I am not gay and neither is Haruhi. She happens to really be a girl and was paying off a debt as a host."

"He's right. I was paying off my debt and everyone assumed I was a boy. No one asked," Haruhi agreed with her boyfriend giggling.

With that, Satoshi pulled her in for another kiss and let the crowd talk. He didn't care as long as he had the girl of his dreams in his arms like he did. They had time to explain it all later. They had all the time in the world now.


End file.
